mercenary king: the blood king
by mafb
Summary: part 3,


"¿Quién eres?" – pregunto Chrome al ver a Sora. Esto sorprendió a todos ya que ella parecía haber perdido su memoria. Al ver que la estaba asustando, Sora intento separarse de ella para darle más espacio, pero Chrome sostuvo la mano de Sora para que no se fuera –"porfa no te vayas, tengo miedo y no puedo confiar en nadie más" – dijo dejando sorprendido a Sora, pero ella estaba tan exhausta que cayó desmayada en los brazos de Sora. Al Sora ver a su alrededor vio que Chrome y Mary estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. No entendían que pasaba, cuando de repente Garren, Milla y Nero entraron junto con el doctor.

Luego de unas horas de análisis, el doctor salió de la habitación de Chrome donde estaban todos esperando su respuesta ante este suceso – "bueno, según los análisis, su cuerpo ha liberado tanta energía que su cerebro no pudo aguantar, liberando presión y al mismo tiempo borrándole la memoria" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos, el doctor entonces los miro a todos – "oigan podrían decirme ¿Cuál de ustedes es Sora?" – pregunto y Sora le respondió que era él – "bueno al parecer usted es la única persona que ella parece recordar" – al Sora preguntarle como el sabia esto el doctor lo miro con seriedad mientras daba un suspiro – "durante los análisis ella comenzó a hablar en sueño, y solo mencionaba el nombre Sora" – sorprendiendo a Sora – "como al parecer solo lo recuerda a usted, así que para su salud tendrás que cuidar de ella hasta que sus recuerdos regresen" – al oír esto Sora abrió la puerta para revisar como Chrome estaba y noto que ella ya no estaba en la habitación y que la ventana estaba abierta, Sora entonces suspiro cansado

"Se escapo"

…

Al ver lo que pasó todos salieron en busca de Chrome, sin embargo Sora sabia donde ir. Él utilizo su habilidad detectora suya para buscar donde ella estaba. El siguió un camino que él conocía muy bien. Este lo guio hacia un bosque, que él conocía, este era el bosque en el cual Chrome lo había traído para una cita. De una vez que llego él fue a donde ellos se sentaron, y ahí Sora se encontró con Chrome quien estaba durmiendo, él, para no despertarla, la cargo en su espalda y la llevo lentamente hacia el hospital

"¿Qué está pasando?" – pensaba Chrome mientras se despertaba, ella noto que estaba en la espalda de Sora – "¿Por qué él me carga? ¿Quién es él?"- sin embargo ella no lo soltó y se aferro mas a él –"no sé porque pero siento que debería estar con él" – pensó mientras volvía a dormirse

….

Al día siguiente cuando Sora llego, se sorprendió al ver que Chrome parecía estar esperándolo, ella no lo conocía pero confiaba en el. Luego de Sora presentarse, ellos se quedaron hablando, Sora le explicaba con una sonrisa las aventuras que ellos habían tenido y ella sonreía y reía al oírlas, ella no podía creer lo absurdo que eran las historias

"y entonces adoptamos a Yuri como nuestra mascota" – termino de contarle Sora. Chrome entonces le pregunto a Sora si podía salir del hospital. Al principio Sora no pensaba que era buena idea pero luego de ver la cara esperanzadora de Chrome, le dijo que sí.

Primero ellos fueron a la casa de Chrome, donde ella se cambio de ropa. Ella se puso una blusa purpura y unos pantalones cortos. Sora entonces la llevo a su lugar favorito

"Sora ¿Qué lugar es este?" – Pregunto Chrome al llegar, Sora le explico que era su repostería favorita, ellos se sentaron y le dieron un menú, ella lo leyó – "Sora ¿Qué es un Crepe?"- Pregunto Chrome, Sora entonces pidió una crepe y un Sunday. Al llegar Chrome se sorprendió, y lo probo – "Wow, es delicioso y dulce" – dijo mientras sonreía, esto hacia que Sora se pusiera feliz. Luego de comer Sora la llevo a Chrome al parque.

Al ellos llegar Chrome no pudo dejar de notar una pareja que estaban en un picnic – "gracias cariño" – dijo el hombre y le dio un beso a su esposa. Esto la confundió. Sora entonces descubrió que el carnaval había llegado, Chrome entonces haló a Sora hacia el carnaval para divertirse. Al llegar Chrome estaba encantada, todas las luces, todos los juegos, Chrome entonces vio un juego, él cual consistía en tumbar una torre de botellas con una pelota y el premio que Chrome quería era un elefante rosa tamaño persona. Sora pago por 3 intentos, Chrome lanzo la 1era pelota, la cual fallo completamente. Chrome entonces intento nuevamente y esta vez logro darle, pero no tumbo ninguno. Esto la desanimo a tal nivel que Chrome no quería intentar nuevamente dejando la bola en la mesa y comenzó a halar a Sora quien se soltó y agarro la pelota. Chrome entonces le comenzó a decir que no valía la pena, pero Sora no le hizo caso y lanzo la pelota con tanta fuerza, que no solamente las botellas fueron destruidas, sino que también la pared del quiosco fue completamente destruido. El dueño del quiosco sorprendido le paso el peluche a Sora, quien se lo dio a Chrome. Ella estaba tanto alegre, como sorprendida de lo que Sora había hecho, ella tomo el peluche y lo abrazo con cariño. Ella entonces recordó a la pareja en el parque y le dio un beso a Sora

"gracias"- dijo mientras sonreía, sonrojada, Sora al principio se sorprendió pero, él entonces comenzó a sonreír levemente. Ella entonces lo haló por el carnaval, donde ellos fueron a múltiples juegos, ellos fueron a los carros chocones, a la montaña rusa, a la casa del terror, aunque Sora no quería ir, luego fueron a comer algodón de azúcar y cada vez Chrome sonreía más y más. Y Sora se sentía feliz por ella. Chrome entonces noto que dentro del carnaval había un circo, ella curiosa haló a Sora hacia el circo, y al llegar ellos se encontraron con un hombre gordo vestido de rojo y un gran sombrero, era el anfitrión del circo. Sora entonces se acerco y le hablo. Al anfitrión verlos parecía aliviado

"al fin llegaron fratelli pagliaccio" –dijo al verlos. Él entonces los analizo bien y estaba sorprendido – "¿no que eran gemelos? Saben no importa. Su show empieza en 5 minutos" – y trono los dedos entonces dos payasos llegaron y halaron a Sora y Chrome. A los 5 minutos Sora y Chrome estaban vestidos de payasos. Chrome tenía un vestido azul y negro sin mangas con cascabeles, un sombrero de bufón de dos lados, uno azul y el otro negro ambos con cascabeles, unas pulseras de tela parecida al vestido, unas botas azules y una estrella roja dibujada debajo de su ojo. Sora por otro lado vestía de una camisa manga larga blanca con rayas negras, un jacket manga larga abierta azul con el borde de los brazos rojos y cascabeles, unos pantalones gris oscuro con líneas negras verticales, unas botas naranjas con el borde rojo, una bufanda de rayas negra y rojas que llegaba hasta los pies, dos cinturones, uno verde ajustado, y uno blanco muy suelto y un sombrero de bufón de tres lados, naranja con rayas verdes y cascabeles. Al Chrome verlo rio un poco, Sora se veía muy ridículo, entonces llego el anfitrión quien le paso unos cuchillos a Sora – "bueno ya sabes como es. Harás malabares con los cuchillos con los ojos vendados, mientras tu hermana da vueltas en una rueda llena de globos, luego lanzaras los cuchillos a los globos, los cuales están llenos de confeti. ¿Ok?" – pero antes de que dijeran algo una trompetas comenzaron a sonar. Y Sora y Chrome tuvieron que ir al escenario.

Al entrar Sora noto que Arietta, Mary, Yuri, Garren, Milla y Nero, quienes al verlos se sorprendieron, vaya suerte. Chrome estaba demasiada emocionada y se subió a la rueda, la cual comenzó a rodar, mientras Sora se vendaba los ojos y comenzaba a hacer los malabares con 9 cuchillos, quien, para la sorpresa de todos, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, el entonces lanzo los cuchillos uno a uno, cuando Sora termino él se quito el vendaje y vio que todos los cuchillos habían dado a todos los globos. Sora entonces dio una reverencia mientras Chrome se bajaba de la rueda y también daba una reverencia, al ver que todos aplaudían Chrome abrazo con cariño a Sora y salieron del escenario.

Al ellos llegar a los bastidores, vieron que todos les aplaudían, inclusive un par de gemelos de cabello azul y ojos azules, los verdaderos fratelli pagliaccio, quienes felicitaron. Sora entonces se disculpo por robarles el show, pero ellos no parecían molestos, Sora entonces dijo que se iba a quitar el disfraz, pero estos hermanos como felicitaciones les regalaron los disfraces a Chrome y Sora, luego llego el anfitrión llego

"oigan, perdón por no creerles. Pero lo hicieron muy bien"- dijo mientras veía a Sora y Chrome – "¿Cómo es que son tan buenos?" – a lo que Sora respondió que cuando el tenia 10, él tuvo que trabajar en un circo para conseguir dinero para pagar las cuentas de su maestro, por eso Sora era bueno en malabares, acrobacias, entrenamiento con animales, como ser payaso, gimnasia y como ser equilibrista, aparte de cómo lanzar cuchillos. Esto impresiono al anfitrión quien no podía creer que alguien hiciera tantas cosas. – "¿Cómo es posible que un niño aprendiese tantas cosas?" – Sora entonces le explico que el necesitaba mucho dinero así que tuvo que hacer muchas cosas – "pero ¿Qué cantidad de dinero es que tu debías que tuviste que hacer tantas cosas?" – esto intereso a todos los trabajadores, inclusive Chrome

"bueno… aproximadamente 3 millones de Aurei" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos, 1 Aurei consistía en una moneda de oro puro, 1 argénteo es una moneda de plata y un bronzo es una moneda de bronce, 10 monedas de Bronzo era un argénteo, 10 monedas argénteo era un Aurei, así que en otras palabra Sora debía 3 millones de monedas de oro. Dejando a todos impresionados de todo lo que Sora tuvo que trabajar para ganar dinero. Luego de eso Chrome y Sora (aun disfrazados) salieron del circo, Sora cargaba con su ropa original en una mochila, y el nuevo peluche de Chrome sobresalía de la mochila, donde Arietta, Garren, Nero, Yuri, Milla y Mary los estaban esperando, al verlos se rieron de ellos, sin embargo, Sora y Chrome miraron maliciosamente a todos y Chrome saco una funda.

A los 5 minutos todos ellos estaban vestidos como payaso. Mary vestía de un vestido corto sin mangas mitad purpura y mitad negro, un lazo gigante mitad purpura con puntos negros y mitad negro con puntos purpuras, un zapato purpura y uno negro, unas medias largas de rayas purpura y negras y una nariz purpura. Nero vestía como un anfitrión tenía una camisa manga larga gris, un saco abierto gris oscuro con líneas fucsia y blancas a lo vertical, un sombrero chistera con un lazo fucsia, unos pantalones grises con rayas negras y unos zapatos negros una corbata fucsia, unos guantes blancos y una sombrilla gris oscuro. Garren tenía una camisa manga larga blanco, un chaleco verde y rojo, una bufanda rosa amarrada al frente, unos pantalones azul cielo, unos zapatos grises, una estrella debajo de su ojo izquierdo y una máscara blanca que solo le el ojo derecho. Milla vestía de una blusa purpura con flequillos en forma de v bocabajo unos pantalones purpura abombados con rayas amarillas hasta el muslo y un solo lado largo en una pierna color purpura, guantes negros grandes y un abombado en los codos de rayas color purpura y amarillo, una lagrima dibujada bajo su ojo color azul, y un sombrero de bufón de rayas amarillas y purpuras. El pequeño Yuri estaba vestido de un pequeño payasito y un zapatico en cada pata. Y Arietta estaba vestida como una maga, tenía un sombrero de copa negro, un esmoquin negro, con camisa blanca, unos tacones botas negros y una varita falsa negra con un borde blanco. Parecían un circo andante.

Ellos estaban caminando mientras Sora daba vueltas, y caminaba con las manos, mientras todos lo miraban. Cuando de repente un hombre volador agarro a Sora y se lo llevo a la fuerza, sorprendiendo a todo. Cuando Sora logro ver a su secuestrador vio que este tenía ojos amarillos y colmillos grandes, era un vampiro, este lo pego a una pared mientras lo agarraba por el cuello

"lo siento amo, pero esta es la única forma de lograr nuestros objetivos" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora, ¿Quién es él? ¿Y por qué lo llama amo? Entonces el vampiro saco una bolsa médica llena de un líquido rojo carmesí, que Sora detecto inmediatamente, era sangre. El olor hizo que los ojos de Sora brillaran y sus colmillos creciesen, esto alegro al hombre quien acerco la sangre, pero Sora se intentaba alejar más y más de la sangre, justamente cuando Sora iba a perder su cordura, el invoco a Kurokiba y le perforo en la pierna haciendo que lo soltase. Sora cayo de un segundo piso y entro a la casa de los espejos. Sora estaba débil por intentar mantener su humanidad, entonces él vio una sombra entrar y perdió el control. Sora entonces salto encima de la sombra, justamente cuando intento morderle el cuello, se dio cuenta que era Chrome, quien estaba aterrada de ver a Sora así, con ojos sedientos de sangre. Sora estaba a punto de morderla, cuando una lanza doble lo atravesó y lo empujo a la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Entonces Garren entro y le quito la lanza, mientras Yuri cargaba a Sora para llevarlo al hospital

Por otro lado el vampiro había bebido la sangre en la bolsa, para curar su herida en la pierna, mientras miraba como se llevaban a Sora, él saco un cristal color rojo carmesí, el cual comenzó a brillar. Del cristal apareció la sombra de una cara – "lo he encontrado principessa" – dijo mientras veía a Sora, él entonces apago el cristal – "nos vemos después maestro Sora"

….

Al Sora levantarse noto dos cosas, un increíble dolor en su pecho y que sus manos y piernas estaban encadenados a la cama. Él intento zafarse de las cadenas. En ese mismo momento Garren entro y al ver que Sora estaba despierto saco su lanza, pero al ver que Sora estaba calmado, corto todas las cadenas

"Garren ¿Qué paso?" – le pregunto. Garren entonces le explico cómo Sora había perdido el control y como él ataco a Chrome, casi mordiéndola. Entonces él le pregunto a Sora que había pasado – "él me agarro y comenzó a pedirme perdón diciendo que yo era su amo, luego él saco una bolsa de sangre y no pude contenerme, luego lo apuñale en la pierna para que me soltara, luego de ahí no recuerdo nada" – esto sorprendió a Garren quien pensaba que Sora tenia control de su lado vampírico, Sora noto su des-concertación y decidió responderle – "no le digas a nadie, pero desde que regrese del castillo de Volpe Nera, se me ha sido más difícil controlar mi lado vampírico, aunque no sé porque" – Garren entonces recordó que por Chrome abrir la puerta al inframundo, Sora había revivido de la muerte como un vampiro. Sora entonces se levanto para ir a visitar a Chrome, pero Garren lo detuvo diciendo que no era buena idea. Desde que Sora la ataco, Chrome se había trancado en su habitación. Sora no entendía por qué era una sorpresa si eso pasó ayer. Garren entonces dio un suspiro,

"han pasado dos semanas" – dijo Garren sorprendiendo a Sora

…

Luego de oír la historia de Garren, Sora decidió entrar por la ventana, al ver por la ventana, vio que Chrome estaba aterrada. Sora entonces entro por la ventana, asustando a Chrome. Sora entonces se arrodillo ante ella

"Chrome, perdón por asustarte" – dijo Sora bastante arrepentido, Chrome entonces se acerco a Sora y le reviso la cara, ellas analizo bien la cara de Sora, para ver cómo estaba

"ya no das miedo" – dijo Chrome mientras sonreía un poco, ella entonces comenzó a sonreír. "te perdono. Pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi" – dijo mientras dejaba curioso a Sora. Cinco minutos después Sora estaba vestido como payaso, por alguna razón la perforación de Garren había desaparecido. Sora entonces comenzó a hacer malabares frente a ella, mientras hacía acrobacias. Por alguna razón que Sora no entendía Chrome le gustaba que Sora se vistiese de payaso, Sora entonces termino su actuación haciendo una vuelta maroma triple y aterrizando en sus pies mienta mantenía todas las bolas una encima de otra, equilibradas en su nariz, esto hizo que Chrome aplaudiera. Ella entonces le aplaudió a Sora, mientras lo abrazaba, muestra de que lo perdonaba.

…

Sora estaba feliz de que ella lo perdonase. Sin embargo él no podía entender por qué él perdía el control con tanta facilidad. Era medianoche. Sora se fue a su habitación. Cuando de repente el comenzó a sentir un gran dolor. Él entonces cerró los ojos por el dolor y cuando los abrió el estaba en encima del agua, era su mundo mental sin embargo algo estaba mal. El cielo había tornado negro y el sol era color rojo sangre igual que el agua, que parecía sangre. Sora entonces vio a su alrededor, cuando de repente vio a dos hombres uno en sus rodillas herido y otro con parado con una espada. Al Sora ver bien noto que el que estaba en sus rodillas era Kurokiba

"¡Kuro!" – Sora grito mientras se acercaba corriendo, pero al acercarse, noto que el otro hombre era muy conocido, se parecía a Sora sin embargo tenía el cabello hasta la espalda color totalmente negro y los ojos rojos brillante, tenia pantalones negros pero no camisa, pero lo que más lo sorprendía era que él tenía la espada de Reil Sangue.

"¿Quién eres?" – dijo captando la atención de Kuro y del vampiro, quien sonrió al verlo. Él entonces comenzó a acercarse a Sora, pero Kuro lo detuvo con la espada, sin embargo él vampiro blandió su espada cortando a Kuro, que cayó desmayado – "¿Cómo te atreves maldito?" – mientras intentaba invocar a Kurokiba, pero no funciono. El vampiro entonces levanto la mano que no tenía una espada, en forma de decirle que se detuviera

"No te preocupes Sora. No te voy a herir" – dijo mientras sonreía con una risa maléfica. Sora entonces le pregunto nuevamente quien era, él entonces sonrió nuevamente – "tienes razón necesito un nombre. Llámame Black" – dijo. Al ver que Sora no entendía, sin embargo cogió la espada que tenia Kurokiba, al ver esto él comenzó a reír en voz alta – "¿acaso no lo entiendes? Sora, yo soy tu lado oscuro" – Sora entonces le pregunto qué hacia aquí – "vine a hacerte un favor" – dijo Black – "¿no te estabas preguntando por qué estoy obteniendo tanto poder aquí?" – al oír esto Sora bajo el arma para escucharlo – "Sora, tu moriste" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora – "Veras, cuando estuviste en el castillo de Volpe" – en ese momento Kuro le grito que se callara, mientras se arrastraba para detenerlo, sin embargo Black lo pateo en la herida – "lo siento Kuro pero él tiene que saber"- y dirigió su vista a Sora – "como te decía en el catillo de los Volpe Nera tu y Chrome pelearon contra Lucios y Nessa, tu moriste defendiendo a Chrome. Sin embargo al no aceptar tu muerte Chrome abrió la puerta al inframundo, liberándome. ¡Yo cure tu herida! Y con tu cuerpo…"- y en ese momento Sora tuvo una visión de lo que había pasado, como él asesinaba a miles de soldados uno a uno, como él se bañaba en la sangre de los que murieron. Sora entonces cayo a sus rodillas aterrado consigo mismo – "ves Sora. ¡Este cuerpo es mío!" – dijo mientras acercaba su mano a Sora, pero entonces Sora corto la mano de Black y se levanto del suelo

"Tal vez nunca pueda pagar las vidas de todos los que murieron ese día" – dijo mientras sostenía su espada con fuerza. Al ver esto Kurokiba sonrió mientras se convertía en energía y se fusionaba con su versión espada – "pero puedo evitar más muertes, evitando que tu salgas de aquí" – y lanzo un Kuro kizu al Sol rojo, el cual se quebranto en mil pedazos mostrando el verdadero Sol. Entonces el mundo mental volvió a la normalidad, hiriendo a Black. Sin embargo él comenzó a sonreír

"Sora solo es cuestión de tiempo"- y en un pestañeo Sora volvió a la realidad. Él estaba desmayado en el suelo de su habitación de hospital, al él ver la hora se sorprendió. Él había durado 2 horas desmayado. Nunca había durado tanto. Al pararse el comenzó a sentir mareo, y exactamente cuando llego a la cama, cayo dormido

….

Al Sora levantarse, noto que Chrome lo estaba esperando. Al Sora levantarse, se sorprendió de verla. ¿Por qué ella estaba en su habitación? Pero cuando reviso a su alrededor vio que habían muchos carteles de felicitaciones. Al Sora pararse, un caballero entro por la puerta con una carta, este se arrodillo frente a Sora y le entrego la carta. Sora entonces abrió la carta y comenzó a leerlo

"para el señor Sora:

El reino de Vento desea felicitarlo y agradecerle el trabajo que usted hizo para salvar a la princesa Arietta. Como agradecimiento el reino de Vento desea entregarle el título de Sora Chevalier de Vento. Dicho evento será asistido dentro de dos días

ATT: rey Elros Vento 5to "

Al Sora terminar de leer Chrome lo abrazo para felicitarlo.

…..

Era el día del evento. Al Sora llegar, con Chrome como su pareja, noto que toda la ciudad estaba ahí, quienes al verlo se acercaron a pedirle su autógrafo, o a saludarlo. Luego de que todos le saludaran las campanas comenzaron a sonar y todos entraron al castillo del reino. Todos, a excepción de una chica de cabello corto blanco y una máscara de perro blanco que le tapaba la cara.

Ella escalo las paredes del castillo, y asesino a todos los guardias que se interponían en su camino hasta que llego a la habitación del trono, ella entonces saco uno de los cristales de Da Vinci y lo activo, sacando una Accuracy international AW50 anti-materiel sniper rifle y apuntaba a la silla del rey.

Cuando las trompetas comenzaron a sonar todos los que estaban ahí se arrodillaron, mientras él un hombre anunciaba la llegada del rey. Sora estaba arrodillada frente al trono cuando el rey apareció frente a él

"Noble caballero Sora" – comenzó el rey –"nos hemos reunido para darte el titulo de Chevalier. Sora ¿juras proteger el reino de Vento, y todos los que están en él?" – a lo que Sora respondió que sí. El rey entonces tomo una espada con un manubrio dorado y una esmeralda en el centro y toco los hombros de Sora uno a uno – "pues ahora te nombrare Sora Chevalier de Vento"- pero en un segundo Sora saco a Kurokiba y deflacto una bala de energía que iba a la cabeza del rey, él entonces se impulso hacia la francotiradora, quien salió de su escondite con dos pistolas y comenzó a dispararle a Sora pero él deflactaba todos los disparos, él entonces comenzó a blandir su espada, pero ella los evadía todos su ataques sin esfuerzo. Mientras le disparaba a Sora, quien deflactaba o evadía todos sus disparos sin esfuerzo. Ella tenía mucha experiencia peleando ya que Sora y ella estaba mano a mano, ella entonces dio un salto, cayendo al primer piso y Sora la siguió, ya todos los que estaban ahí habían escapado, ella le comenzó a disparar a Sora, pero él los bloqueaba, al acercarse él blandió su espada, pero ella lo esquivo dando un salto y disparándole a Sora mientras aterrizaba detrás de él, sin embargo él esquivo todos los disparos dando un salto hacia atrás, luego se impulso hacia ella. Él apuntaba a ella con su espada en el cuello, sin embargo ella lo apuntaba a la cabeza. En un parpadeo Sora blandió a Kurokiba pero solo logro cortarle la máscara, mientras ella le disparo y él esquivo y se impulsaba hacia atrás. Pero cuando la máscara cayó Sora estaba sorprendido, él no podía creerlo, debajo de la máscara había una chica de ojos fucsia y cabello blanco

"¿Eli?" – dijo Sora confundido, pero ella en vez de responder, saco una bomba de humo y la activo, y para cuando el humo se había dispersado ella había escapado.

….

Luego del incidente de ese día. Sora casi no hablaba con nadie. Esto preocupo a todos ya que era muy raro que Sora sea tan cerrado. Sora se había encerrado en su habitación. Sin embargo Chrome fue hacia Sora cuando oyó una conversación entre Sora y Leo

"¡eso es imposible!" – Dijo enfurecido Leo mientras golpeaba una mesa – "ella está muerta" – grito mirando a Sora. Sora entonces le respondió que eso fue lo que él vio –"pues te equivocaste, ¡esa no era ella!" – en ese momento Sora saco un objeto de su bolsillo, al ver lo que era Leo se sofoco, era el cristal de la chica – "ese cristal" – dijo sofocado Leo

"tú más que nadie deberías saber que es" – dijo desanimado Sora, Leo entonces se dejo caer en una silla mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano y aguantaba las lagrimas- "es el cristal de Eli" – Leo entonces se levanto enojado.

"no te creeré hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos" – y salió de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Al salir el vio que Chrome estaba ahí, él la miro por un segundo pero luego se volteo y se fue. Al ver a Leo tan enojado, Chrome decidió dejar solo a Sora.

Esa Noche Sora estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado, cuando un kunai con una nota fue clavada en su ventana, al Sora revisar la nota se sorprendió de lo que decía. Chrome estaba afuera para ir a visitarlo cuando ella vio que Sora se escapaba por la ventana. Chrome preocupada lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a donde Sora iba, ella noto que estaban en el lago de Vento, Chrome se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras ella vio a Sora quien estaba esperando a alguien, luego de cinco minutos de entre los árboles, salió una chica de cabello blanco corto y ojos fucsia vestida en uniforme de marinera con una falda, esta al ver a Sora, sonrió.

"hola Sora" – dijo con una sonrisa inocente, mientras Sora no podía creer lo que veía – "ha sido mucho tiempo" - dijo mientras se acercaba a Sora. Cuando ella estaba frente a Sora, ella lo miro a los ojos – "has cambiado, pero te extrañaba" – y se besaron. Al ver esto Chrome se tapo la boca y se fue llorando, silenciosamente.

Sin embargo luego de 5 segundos Sora empujo a Eli, alejándola de él y le amenazo con Kurokiba, su expresión también había cambiado. Ya no era amor sino mostraba enojo y odio en su cara, ella entonces comenzó a sonreír tristemente

"Sora"- dijo ella – "muchas cosas cambian. Tu deberías saber esto" – dijo, pero la expresión de Sora no cambiaba – "y veo que tu cambiaste también" – dijo casi llorando. Sora entonces bajo su arma y comenzó a mirar al suelo y le lanzo el cristal de Eli

"vete" – dijo Sora enojado mientras veía el suelo. Esto la sorprendió quien no entendía que pasaba - "muchas cosas cambian Eli, pero Matar por dinero nunca será la solución, así que vete. Antes que tenga que matarte" – esto último lo dijo mientras la veía con un ojo lleno de ira. Eli dijo que él nunca entendería, y se fue. Luego de que ella se fue Sora miro al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba los dientes con furia

…..

Al día siguiente Sora fue a visitar a Chrome, pero cuando llego descubrió que Chrome no estaba ahí. Cuando el reviso alrededor noto que había una nota. Al Sora tomarla, él comenzó a leerla

"Sora lo siento pero hoy no me siento bien, ¿podemos vernos mañana?"

Sora termino de leer y dio un suspiro, él entonces utilizo su habilidad para buscar a Chrome. Por alguna razón ella estaba triste y a él no le gustaba verla triste.

Luego de 20 minutos el se halló a Chrome quien estaba en su lugar favorito. Al Chrome verlo ella intento sonreír, pero estaba triste, Sora entonces se sentó al lado de ella y noto que habían muchas flores sin pétalos en el suelo confundiéndolo.

"¿te pasa algo Chrome?" – pero ella estaba muy silenciosa. Él entonces golpeo un árbol haciendo que caigan dos manzanas, Sora entonces comenzó a comerse una cuando Chrome miro al suelo

"los vi ayer" – dijo Sora estaba a punto de morder la manzana pero no lo hizo. Él entonces le pregunto hasta que momento ella los vio – "hasta que se besaron" – Sora entonces sonrió un poco, Chrome no entendía porque

"su verdadero nombre el Elizabeth Inglorion. Ella y yo éramos amigos de infancia, no en realidad yo estaba enamorada de ella"- comenzó a decir Sora, esto entristeció un poco a Chrome quien comenzó a abrazar sus rodillas – "cuando tenía 13 mi maestro la adopto de un orfanatorio. O mejor dicho ella no lo quería dejar. Al principió ella era muy antipática no importara que tan bien la tratásemos, ella solo andaba con nosotros para que Ezio la entrenase en usar armas. Pero todo cambio cuando unos asaltantes nos atacaron cuando intentamos conseguir el dinero de las deudas, ella quería luchar contra ellos, pero ellos le dispararon o mejor dicho me dispararon intentando protegerla, luego de este día no sé porque pero ella cambio, era más dulce y cariñosa. Y ahí comencé a enamorarme. A los 14 mi maestro nos abandono sin razón alguna, así que tuvimos que cuidarnos uno al otro, ya que no podíamos tener empleos decidimos hacer un pequeño negocio de FreeLancer, hacíamos cualquier trabajo que nos dieran, desde trabajar en un circo, matar youkais, hasta cocinar. Inclusive en este trabajo fue que nosotros salvamos a Leo y al final éramos los tres juntos. Nosotros vivíamos bien, con el dinero que los tres obteníamos, logramos pagar nuestro pequeño cuartel, comida e inclusive piezas para los experimentos de Leo. Los tres primeros cristales de almacenaje eran el de Leo, Eli y Yo. Nosotros hacíamos cualquier trabajo, excepto asesinato. Pero todo cambio un día. Habíamos obtenido una misión directamente del rey de Aqcuo, teníamos que asesinar un noble del reino de Foucco. Inmediatamente yo me negué, sin embargo Eli acepto. Esto me sorprendió y esa noche me confronte con ella. Al parecer ese noble fue el que asesino a sus padres. Yo entendía su razón, sin embargo no podía dejarla a ella sucumbir a la venganza, así que decidí ir con ella. Mi trabajo era fácil no podía dejarla matar a nadie que no fuera nuestro blanco, pero fallamos. Al parecer un espía supo de nuestro plan y le conto al Noble, para cuando llegamos los guardias se habían triplicado, intente detenerla pero sus ojos estaban consumidos por la venganza, e imprudentemente fue a atacar, asesinando uno a uno los guardias. Mi amor me cegó y fui a ayudarla, pero para cuando llegamos el…" – pauso – "el noble estaba muerto. Al parecer nuestro trabajo no era matarlo sino tomar la culpa, antes de que lo supiéramos los guardias reales llegó para arrestarnos, nosotros intentamos resistirnos pero eran demasiados. Para salvarme ella me beso y me empujo por la ventana, la última cosa que vi de ella fue que la apuñalaron con una laza. Bueno eso fue hasta hoy." – termino Sora. Sora entonces comenzó a llorar – "fue todo mi culpa. Debí haberla detenido, pero fui cegado por mi estupidez" – entonces Chrome lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo. Chrome estaba agradecida de que él fuera honesto con ella y Sora se calmo.

…..

Eli estaba caminando hacia unas ruinas a la luz de la luna cuando una nube tapo la luna, cuando este cruzo y la luz volvió a iluminar a Eli, ella estaba diferente sus ojos habían tornado amarillos y sus colmillos crecieron, al llegar a las ruinas ella se arrodillo y una sombra tomo forma humana.

"lo siento mi reina. Pero no logre asesinar el rey" – Dijo mientras ella lo veía, la sombra entonces se iba a ir – "mi reina, ¿en serio tiene que ser él?" – dijo con una mirada triste, la dama se volteo y abofeteo a Eli

"solo existe un rey y él ese el elegido"

….

Al día siguiente Sora recibió un paquete de parte de Arietta, al él abrirlo vio que dentro había una capa negra y una nota. Sora entonces comenzó a leer la nota.

"Sora esta capa es la marca oficial de los nobles, que ha sido entregada a ti junto con tu titulo de Chevalier. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Cambiando el tema ¿quisieras salir conmigo? Ya que eres Chevalier tú podrías protegerme"

Al terminar de leer Sora se puso su capa la cual consistía en una capa que cubría se unía en el centro del cuello y la tela de la capa cubría parte de su frente y su espalda entera hasta las rodillas. A las 2 Sora estaba en la puerta del palacio real. Él vestía de su de rayas anchas verticales negros, grises y blanco y una capucha negra (que él no tenía puesta), pantalones jeans y su capa. Cuando Arietta salió del castillo ella vestía de una blusa manga larga purpura, unos pantalones cortos y una zapatillas. Al ella verlo se sonrojo, ella no pensaba que él iba a usar la capa. Al ella acercarse a Sora, él se arrodillo ante ella y le beso la mano, sonrojando a Arietta, ella entonces comenzó a decirle que eso no era necesario, pero Sora estaba confundido.

"¿acaso no era así que se saluda a la realeza?" – pregunto confundido. Arietta entonces le dijo que no eran necesarias tantas formalidades, mientras se sonrojaba aun más. Sora entonces sonrió mientras se levantaba. Arietta entonces la haló, para que fueran a la cita. Cuando ellos caminaban por la ciudad, Sora no pudo dejar de notar, que todas las personas no dejaban de verlo – "ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto a nadie usando una capa" – esto hizo que Arietta se avergonzara

"bueno no todos los nobles tienen uno." - dijo sonrojándose - "pero… cuando vi la capa, pensé que te quedaría bien" – dijo algo triste. Al Sora oírla, él sonrió y le agradeció a Arietta la capa. Ella asintió felizmente y ellos fueron a un lugar que Arietta quería ir, el mall. Sora personalmente no le gustaba mucho el mall, pero al ver como ponía feliz a Arietta, él decidió que podía ir. Cuando llegaron Sora siguió a Chrome quien se estaba probando ropa de diferentes tiendas.

Ellos fueron caminando hasta que se encontraron con Leo. Esto los sorprendió, ya que él estaba intentando vender sus cristales de almacenaje. Sin embargo nadie le hacía caso. Sora y Arietta se acercaron para saludarlo

"Hey Leo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- le pregunto Sora. Al Leo verlo, él se rio un poco al ver a Sora con la capa, esto enojo a Arietta, quien golpeo a Leo. Luego de eso Leo les explico que estaba intentando recaudar dinero para pagar la creación de su taller en la capital de Vento. Ellos estaban hablando cuando un niño y una niña reconocieron a Sora y Arietta. Ellos se acercaron a Sora llamándolo héroe, y Arietta llamándola princesa. Esto hizo que las personas dirigieran su atención el ellos, y en menos de 5 minutos Sora y Arietta estaban rodeados por personas quienes les pedía autógrafos o les agradecían, por ayudarlos. Al ver esto a Leo se le ocurrió una idea, él se acerco a Sora y poso su mano en el hombro de Sora en símbolo de que ellos eran amigos, él entonces hurto el cristal de Sora y les mostro a todos que inclusive el héroe de Vento utilizaba su experimento. Esto hizo que todos se interesaran en lo que Leo vendía, inclusive Arietta compro un color azul cielo. Luego de 20 minutos donde Leo tenía anteriormente los cristales ahora solo había bolsas de dinero. Él estaba muy feliz con el dinero que había ganado, pero al ver la cara de Sora, él decidió invitarlos a comer. Sora le pregunto a Arietta si quería ir y ella respondió que sí, sin embargo su cara decía que no, Sora entonces le dijo a Leo que fuera otro día. Arietta entonces haló a Sora pero una explosión los detuvo. Cuando ellos fueron a ver que era, ellos vieron a un hombre de cabello largo castaño vestido de un uniforme de artes marciales, sosteniendo a un hombre mientras la policía se acercaba

"ya no volverás a robar" – dijo mientras la policía sostenía al ladrón para llevárselo. Entonces el dueño de la tienda salió y le regalo un objeto –"lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo" – dijo mientras negaba el regalo. Él entonces se volteo y miro a Arietta, fue amor a primera vista. Él entonces desapareció y reapareció frente a Arietta arrodillado – "bella dama. Mi nombre es Erestor Arcamenel ¿quisieras salir conmigo? – dijo mientras sacaba unas flores de la nada. Esto sorprendió a Arietta, quien se que cayada. Él entonces noto que Sora (quien estaba mirando el vacio) y Arietta se estaban agarrando de manos, él entonces se paro – "perdón, no sabía que tenias novio" – dijo sonrojando a Arietta quien comenzó a gritar que ella y Sora no eran novios y Sora aun en su propio mundo, al escuchar esto Eres se volteo hacia Sora – "si ese es el caso. Te reto a una batalla. Por la mano de esta dama" – en ese momento Sora entendió que era a él que le estaban hablando

"y tu ¿quién eres?" – dijo confundido

….

"¿y por qué estoy haciendo esto?" – pregunto Sora mientras estaba afuera preparándose para la pelea. Arietta le explico que Sora peleaba por su mano –"¿ok?"- dijo mientras se quitaba su capa, la doblaba y se la daba a Arietta. Él entonces se volteo para ver a Eres, quien se había puesto en posición de pelea. Sora entonces se paro y se quito su brazalete y se lo dio a Arietta quien estaba sorprendida. Luego de un rato Eres parecía confundido

"¿acaso no vas a sacar un arma?" – a lo que Sora respondió que no era necesario. Esto hizo que Eres se enojase, y se impulso hacia Sora con una velocidad increíble y le dio un puñetazo que Sora esquivo moviendo su cabeza un poco. Sorprendido Eres comenzó a lanzar múltiples puñetazos a una increíble velocidad, pero Sora los esquivaba todos sin mucho esfuerzo. Irritado Eres lanzo una patada, pero al ver si había dado. Se dio cuenta que Sora estaba sentado en su pierna, enojado Eres bajo su pierna mientras daba una vuelta al frente para patearle la cabeza con su otra pierna, pero justo cuando iba a conectar, Sora desapareció. Sorprendido Eres, comenzó a buscarlo y cuando se volteo Sora agarro su cara, asustado de Sora, Eres agarro el brazo de Sora con sus dos manos, quitándolo de su cara

"grave error"- sonrió Sora, mientras giraba su brazo haciendo que el cuerpo de Eres girara y cayera en su espalda, sin embargo en menos de un segundo Eres dio una vuelta hacia atrás levantándose del suelo, pero cuando logro ver a Sora, él estaba en el aire y le dio una patada a Eres, quien logro bloquearlo con su brazos, pero la patada era tan fuerte que lo mando volando. Cuando Eres logro levantarse, Sora tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba rascando la cabeza – "¿en serio hay que seguir? Tengo hambre. Vayamos a comer" – enfurecido Eres dio un puñetazo al suelo, creando grietas en el suelo, cuando este levanto los puños, estos estaban cubiertos de piedras. Él se impulso hacia Sora, quien suspiro – "al parecer no"- quien desapareció y cuando reapareció agarro la cara de Eres. Lo último que Eres logro ver era la cara sanguinaria de Sora, quien libero energía espiritual como si fuera electricidad electrocutando a Eres y desmayándolo.

…..

Al Eres levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de un hospital. Al él mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta que Sora y Arietta estaban en la habitación. Al él ver a Sora, Eres se levanto e inclino su cabeza

"maestro, por favor entréname" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora, quien respondió que no, mientras él y Arieta salían de la habitación. Durante la cita Sora sentía que lo estaban espiando. Cuando ellos estaban en el parque, alguien los espiaba entre los arbusto, inclusive cuando Sora le daba una flor a Arietta. Pero mientras Arietta no veía Sora lanzo un Kuro kizu al espía, quien era Eres. Según Eres la mejor manera de entrenar era saber cómo su maestro vivía, Aunque Sora le dijo que no.

Luego esa Noche Sora llevo a Arietta a su castillo, en ese momento Eres supo que Arietta era la princesa. Eso solo significaba que Sora era el héroe de Vento. Luego de que Arietta le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, Sora saco un cuchillo y se lo lanzo a Eres en la cabeza quien comenzó a sangrar, cuando Sora se acerco y lo miro le dijo

"ah. Solamente eres tú."- Sora entonces comenzó a irse – "aun no te voy a entrenar" – sin embargo Eres no escucho y se arrodillo frente a Sora mientras bajaba su cabeza

"porfa he viajado para encontrarme con los mejores luchadores. Porfa entréname" – pero cuando levanto su cabeza noto que Sora ya no estaba ahí. Eres comenzó a buscarlo pero Sora ya no estaba ahí.

…..

Los siguientes días Eres estuvo espiando a Sora 24/7, desde que Sora despertaba hasta que durmiera. Tanto él espiaba a Sora que él ya conocía el nombre de todas las personas que Sora conocía. Era a tal nivel que a Sora ya ni le importaba que lo siguiera.

Sora estaba durmiendo cuando por su ventana entro un halcón con una carta del rey. Al Sora leerlo descubrió que tenía que acompañar a Garren y Arietta al reino de Aqcuo. Para un tratado de paz.

Sora entonces empaco en su cristal todas las cosas necesarias. Al él salir se dio cuenta que Chrome, Nero, Mary, Milla y Yuri lo estaban esperando para irse. Él entonces sonrió mientras ellos se iban.

Al ellos llegar al castillo vieron que había un carruaje donde Garren y Arietta los estaban esperando, al ellos llegar, les entregaron unos cajas a cada uno, sorprendidos todos abrieron sus cajas los cuales contenían un uniforme. Él uniforme de Sora consistía en un abrigo tipo túnica negro manga larga, hombros blancos y los bordes de las mangas blancos, tenía una capucha con el centro blanco y el exterior negro y en el pecho había un símbolo de Vento en el pecho hecho de plata. El de Nero era igual solo que no tenía una capucha mientras que los de Chrome y Milla consistían en una chaqueta del lo mismos colores y una falda blanca y el símbolo de Vento hecho de plata y Mary tenía un abrigo como el de Sora pero con una falda. Todos entonces miraron a Garren en busca de respuesta

"como verán, este uniforme es el símbolo del equipo de mercenarios oficial del reino Vento" – Sora entonces le pregunto a Garren que era de Chrome. Quien era parte de la milicia- "como parte de la milicia la he puesto de líder de este grupo" – luego de cinco minutos todos regresaron vestidos en sus uniformes. Ellos entonces se montaron al carruaje mientras escuchaban el reporte de Garren mientras se el carruaje avanzaba - "bueno escuchen el reporte. El reino de Aqcuo, ha decidido hacer un tratado de paz con nosotros para unir fuerzas contra el reino de Foucco"- esto sorprendió y alegro a todos. Pero cuando Sora vio a Arietta ella estaba sonriendo tristemente. Sora entonces supo lo que realmente pasaba – "entonces, nosotros iremos a hacer cum…"

"¿no crees que eso es injusto?" – pregunto Sora, algo arrogante. Esto sorprendió a todos a excepción de Garren quien entendió lo que Sora dijo, y respondió que era un sacrifico necesario. Sora entonces se enojo y agarro a Garren por el cuello – "¿así que estas dispuesto a sacrificar la felicidad de Arietta por tus propios beneficios?" – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos – "Garren tiene pensado utilizar a Arietta y casarla con el hijo del reino de Aqcuo" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Sin embargo Arietta agarro la mano de Sora con ambas manos. Sora miro a Arietta quien apenas sostenía una sonrisa

"no te preocupes Sora" – e hizo una sonrisa falsa que Sora detecto inmediatamente – "si es por el bien del reino yo lo hare" – esto preocupo a Sora quien no podía seguir viendo a Arietta en ese estado, él entonces detuvo la carroza

"yo ire caminando" – al él bajar del carruaje, Yuri salto del carruaje para acompañarlo. Luego de 6 horas, ellos decidieron hacer una tienda para descansar la noche. Sora hizo el favor de cocinar esa noche, pero luego de comer Sora se fue. Chrome estaba preocupada por Sora e iba a ir a buscarlo, pero Arietta la detuvo. Chrome entendió, esto era entre Arietta y Sora. Arietta entonces fue en busca de Sora, sin poder encontrarlo. Sin embargo ella se adentraba más y más a un nivel en el cual ya solo había oscuridad. Ella entonces oyó un sonido que venía de un arbusto

"¿Sora?" – pero entonces un lobo salió del arbusto con pelaje negro y ojos sedientos de sangre, ella entonces cayo asustada y el lobo salto a atacarla. Pero de la nada unos cuchillos aparecieron atravesando al lobo. Cuando ella se volteo para ver de dónde venían los cuchillos miro la cima de un árbol, donde estaba sentado Sora

"¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es el bosque?" – a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa que sabía que su ángel guardián la protegía. Él entonces bajo del árbol, Arietta entonces se acerco a Sora con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara desanimada ella supo lo que pasaba, luego de un rato ellos llegaron a una pradera, donde ellos se sentaron, luego 20 minutos en silencio Arietta fue la primera en hablar – "lo siento" – dijo con una sonrisa triste. Sora entonces le explico que ella no debía disculparse – "lo sé. Pero por alguna razón eso me quito un gran peso de encima"- ellos entonces se quedaron en silencio. Pero Arietta sabía que tenía que hablar – "Sora yo, me voy a casar con el príncipe" –a lo que Sora dijo que sabia

"Arietta no te preocupes por mí. Esta es tu decisión, no mía" – le dijo a Arietta – "pero no logro pensar el hecho de que no volverás a la ciudad y que no volveremos a vernos" – al oír esto Arietta comenzó a llorar. Sabiendo todo lo que Arietta tenía que sacrificar, supo lo que tenía que decir – "Arietta huyamos" – dijo sorprendiendo a Arietta, a tal nivel que ella dejo de llorar- "o eso es lo que diría si pudiera. Pero lo que quiero realmente decir Arietta, es que recuerdes, es tu decisión y no importa lo que hagas, sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos hasta el final" – con eso dicho él se paro y le ofreció su mano, la cual Arietta acepto. 10 minutos después ellos regresaron al campamento donde todos los estaban esperando, todos a excepción de Garren. Ellos se quedaron un rato hablando de cómo iba a ser la boda, de que Chrome y Milla iban a ser las damas de honor y algunos de los planes para la boda. Luego de una hora hablando a todos, todos se fueron a dormir.

…..

Luego de una semana de viaje mientras todos estaban en el carruaje, Sora dormía en el techo del carruaje, cuando el carruaje comenzó a perder su curso asustando a todos. Sora sorprendido fue a revisar al conductor, solo para encontrar que el conductor estaba muerto por unas flechas y se caía del carruaje, en forma de reacción Sora se sentó donde el conductor y comenzó a manejar el carruaje, solo para ver que un pequeño ejército de mercenarios de más o menos 20 personas fueron a atacar el carruaje

"oigan chicos ¿Podrían ayudarme?" – dijo Sora captando la atención de los que estaban adentro. Al escuchar su voz. Nero abrió la puerta del carruaje y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

"cuiden a la princesa" – grito Nero mientras él y Milla salían del carruaje. Nero utilizaba sus katares con cadenas para tumbar a guerreros montados. Mientras Milla lanzaba sus cuchillos pero cuando estos comenzaron a abordar era más difícil para Milla pelear

"Oye Milla ¿quieres cambiar?" – grito Sora. Al ver que Milla aceptaba, Sora dio un salto hacia atrás mientras Milla se deslizaba y agarraba las riendas. Sora entonces invoco a Kurokiba para luchar contra los mercenarios. Sin embargo solo uno capto la atención de Sora. Este no parecía un mercenario, sino que parecía un noble, con una máscara. Este entonces alzo su mano y Sora vio que en su mano había un símbolo de una luna creciente negra y un círculo negro dentro de la luna. Al él alzar su mano unas energía oscura apareció alrededor de la rueda y cuando el noble cerro la mano la rueda del carruaje se destruyo haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio. Por suerte Sora hizo que Garren y Arietta pudiesen montarse en uno de los caballos del carruaje, mientras que el otro tenía a Milla Mary y Nero. Pero cuando Sora y Chrome iban a montarse en el 3er caballo pero este se escapo antes de pudiesen montarse, Sora entonces tuvo una idea y Chrome le siguió la corriente. Yuri se transformo y Sora y Chrome se montaron encima de él, Yuri entonces salto del Carruaje. Cuando todos se reunieron notaron que ellos llegaron a la ciudad de Pluvia. Capital del reino Aqcuo, la capital consistía en una gran muralla rodeada de un enorme lago, un pueblo enorme mientras más en el centro había otra muralla la cual elevaba la ciudad y en el centro de este estaba el castillo, y muchas estaciones de trenes, los cuales viajaban alrededor de la ciudad, pero lo más impresionante es que del catillo en el norte, sur, este y oeste salían unos ríos los cuales formaban cascadas bajando de ciudad en ciudad. Cuando ellos llegaron vieron que todos los veían con algo de odio. La guerra había causado odio entre los reinos y mucho más que ellos entraron montando caballos y a Yuri, al ellos llegar, un hombre vestido de ropa de noble se alegro de verlos. Él se acerco

"oh dios mío. Qué bueno que llegaron. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el carruaje?" – pregunto preocupado al ver como hechos estaban. Garren entonces le explico que ellos habían sido atacados por mercenarios. Esto sorprendió al noble, quien entendía lo que paso – "verán. Últimamente ha habido muchos ataques para evitar el compromiso entre la princesa y el príncipe. Parece que uno de ellos contrato" - dijo. – "pero no se preocupen, a partir de ahora ustedes están protegidos por el reino de Aqcuo" – dijo mientras se arrodillaba. Él entonces llamo a un conductor. Entonces un carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos y todos se montaron. Este los llevo hacia la estación de trenes donde ellos se montaron en primera clase. Este los llevo alrededor del pueblo. Todos miraban maravillados a excepción de Sora, luego del viaje en el pueblo este los llevo directamente al castillo, donde un grupo de sirvientes hicieron una reverencia para saludarlos. Sora entonces sintió terror cruzando su cuerpo. Sora entonces fue tacleado por una chica con un vestido de la realeza color azul cielo, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo

"¿Kat?" – y ella lo beso. Sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Arietta y Chrome explotasen de los celos, cuando ella dejo besar a Sora el noble que los acompañaba se acerco preocupado a ella

"mi lady no creo que usted debería estar besándolo" – le dijo con algo de preocupación. Al oírlo ella mostro una cara de irritación. Ella entonces se levanto y saludo a todos, mostrando sorpresa al ver a Nero. Ella entonces lo abrazo sonriendo, mientras es se irritaba

"hola primo" - dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Luego de soltar a Nero ella se introdujo formalmente con un tono un poco arrogante – "hola mi nombre es Katarina Fluvialis, hija del rey de Aqcuo y princesa del reino" – en ese mismo instante el rey salió del castillo. El vestía de una armadura color plateada, con el símbolo del reino de Aqcuo azul y una corona, tenía el cabello rubio y una barba con bigote. Al él verlos se alegro muchísimo

"bienvenidos, bienvenidos a nuestro reino" – dijo abriendo los brazos, el entonces se acerco a ellos mientras le daba la mano a garren –"veo que lograron llegar sin preocupaciones" – dijo mientras los veía a todos. Pero cuando se volteo a Sora a él se le paro el corazón, parecía una estatua – "Smeraldo Chef ¿Qué usted hace aquí?" – pregunto mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sora para levantarse

"he venido como guardián de la princesa Arietta" – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y hacia una reverencia al rey. Al ver que no entendían Nero les explico a ellos porque el rey conocía a Sora. – "mi rey. Es un gusto volverlo a ver" – dijo sin embargo el rey lo miraba con una cara pensadora

"Sora. Ahora que lo pienso usted no me dijo si aceptaba mi oferta de la mano de mi hija en matrimonio" - dijo sorprendiendo a todos y asustando a Sora. Quien intento explicarse, mientras Kat miraba – "bueno es que yo soy muy joven para pensar en matrimonio y ahora soy un noble del reino de Vento" – dijo impresionando al rey. el cual se volteo y dijo que con más razón ya que era una forma de unir los dos reinos, pero al volver a voltearse Sora había desaparecido, sorprendido el rey quien al voltearse nuevamente vio que Sora estaba entre ellos escondido detrás de Chrome. Esto hizo que Kat se enojase por los celos, ella entonces le agarro el brazo al rey y con una cara manipuladora lo miro a los ojos.

"papi, yo quisiera tener una cita con Sora" – le dijo manipuladoramente. Sin embargo al rey explicarle que no podía obligar a Sora a aceptar, esto hizo que Kat se enojase, pero el rey le explico que no había nada que pudiera el hacer

"¿Qué tal un duelo?" – ellos oyeron del portón del castillo, de ahí ellos vieron un joven de cabello como Nero, rubio ojos azules como los de Kat, vestido de un traje de príncipe, al verlo Sora se levanto – "veo que no has cambiado" – a lo que Sora respondió que pensaba lo mismo. Luego el volteo para ver a Arietta – "oh cuales son mis modales. Edmond Fluvialis a su servicio –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, Sora entonces lo interrumpió preguntándole sobre que él hablaba – "¡ah! Si. Sora ¿Qué tal un duelo?, si yo gano tendrás que aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio, pero si yo pierdo te devolveré esto"- dijo sacando un reloj de bolsillo de plata con un lobo incrustado, al verlo Sora se acerco

"eso es mío" – dijo enojado Sora. Esto hizo que Edmond sonriera. Él entonces dijo que si él realmente lo quería tendría que luchar por él. Sora acepto pero Garren lo agarro para detenerlo y le dijo en voz baja

"Sora, no lo hagas, nosotros vinimos a hacer un tratado de paz, y esto podría arruinarlo" – Sora entonces se soltó, diciendo que no era de su incumbencia. El rey decido aceptar pero solo si Sora prometía cocinar algo para ellos después

El día de la batalla ellos estaban en el coliseo, Sora estaba sentado pensando. Cuando entro Chrome. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Chrome, Sora sonrió un poco

"Sora" – dijo Chrome preocupada.- "no tienes que hacer esto" – Sora la vio con una sonrisa. Entonces una trompeta comenzó a sonar, mostrando el inicio del duelo. Sora entonces se levanto. Mientras que Chrome lo agarro – "suerte"

Al Sora entrar al coliseo Sora vio a Edmond quien lo estaba esperando. Ellos se pusieron frente a frente. Edmond saco unas tonfas cuchillas, y Sora invoco a Kurokiba. Y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Al sonar la trompeta nuevamente y ambos se impulsaron y comenzaron a cruzar armas. Su velocidad y ataques eran increíble, a la vista de cualquier persona parecería un pelea con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que ellos no sabían eran que ambos se estaban conteniendo, y ambos sabían que el otro se contenía haciendo que se enojen el uno al otro cuando ellos se separaron ambos se miraron con enojo

"Sora deja de contenerte" – dijo Edmond algo enojado mientras Sora le decía lo mismo. Edmond entonces libero energía haciendo que apareciese sus tonfas en forma espectral gigantes y dio un salto hacia Sora quien sonrió mientras su espada comenzaba a liberar energía oscura

"Kuro" – comenzó a decir mientras blandía su espada – "kizu"- dijo liberando una ráfaga de energía que destruyo la energía espectral de de Edmond y mandándolo rodando Sora entonces apareció frente a él y lo detuvo con la parte de atrás de su espada y el golpe hizo que Edmond se desmayase.

….

Luego de la batalla Sora tuvo que cumplir su promesa y cocino un banquete para 400 personas. Al él salir de la cocina Sora introdujo la comida y cuando las trajeron, Sora vio la expresión de cada uno. Chrome, Arietta, Mary y Milla estaban entusiasmadas, Nero y Garren estaban desinteresados, Kat estaba enojada de que Edmond no ganase, Edmond estaba adolorido y el rey estaba encantado, él parecía un niño en una dulcería. Cuando comenzaron a comer todos estaban encantados y Sora estaba feliz de que les gustara. Era tanta comida que la ciudad entera estaba invitada a comer.

Luego de la comida la ciudad entera comenzó una fiesta. Sora entonces comenzó a hacer malabares, mientras todos miraba él tiro las bolas al aire y lanzo una bomba de humo cuando este se disipo Sora estaba vestida en su traje de payaso y comenzó a hacer trucos y malabares.

"pica una carta" – dijo sacando una baraja de su manga y abriéndola con una sola mano, una niña cogió una carta la vio y la puso nuevamente en la baraja, Sora comenzó a barajar las cartas con tanta habilidad, que él las barajaba en el aire, - "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – Le pregunto a la niña quien le dijo que su nombre era Lisa – "que hermoso nombre. Bueno Lisa ¿podrías revisar tu bolsillo?" – Y cuando ella se reviso el bolsillo vio que tenia la carta que ella había picado, sorprendiéndola – "¿me la podrías dar?" – y ella se lo dio, al pasársela, esta se prendió en fuego y una rosa apareció, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir mientras Sora le pasaba la rosa a Lisa. Él entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y saco unas antorchas de debajo de sus mangas, él las prendió en fuego con una de las velas y comenzó a hacer malabares, el entonces los mantuvo en equilibrio, uno en cada mano, uno en el pie izquierdo que estaba levantado y uno en su nariz. Sora entonces los lanzo al aire y los agarro mientras daba una vuelta, luego Sora escupió un liquido de su boca, haciendo que este se prendiesen en fuego, pareciendo un dragón lanzando llamas, impresionando a todos, luego el humo llego al cielo mientras se conectaba a la boca de Sora, él entonces mordió los dientes y el humo exploto haciendo que el humo se convirtieran en una explosión de fuegos artificiales, sorprendiendo a todos quienes comenzaron a aplaudir Sora entonces hizo una reverencia y se despidió

Cuando todo el mundo estaba más calmado Sora decidió irse a sentar en el lago alrededor del castillo, el se había cambiado nuevamente a su uniforme de mercenario. Cuando Chrome se acerco y lo abrazo. Ella estaba feliz de que Sora ganase. Ella entonces vio que Sora estaba jugando con el reloj de bolsillo, al ella preguntarle por que él le interesaba tanto el reloj. Él nuca le había enseñado el interior a nadie así que él lo abrió, en el interior, aparte del reloj, había una foto de Sora de niño, Dante y sus padres. El papa de Sora tenia cabello como el de Sora pero blanco, ojos marrones y su madre era una mujer hermosa de cabello largo marrón y unos hermosos ojos rojos vino. Fue ahí cuando Sora vio esto él se dio cuenta que ella tenía los mismo que él sin embargo sus ojos fueron causado por su vampirismo. ¿Podría ser que…?

Pero Sora no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que en el medio de la fiesta hubo una explosión, cuando Sora y Chrome llegaron vieron que la ciudad estaba incendiándose. Al ellos ver bien vieron que el grupo de mercenarios estaban atacando la ciudad. El ejército de Aqcuo, junto con algunas personas como Garren, Nero y Milla ayudaba. Sora miro a su alrededor cuando volvió a ver el mismo noble con la máscara. Sora sabía que él era el líder, él le dijo a Chrome que fuese a ayudar a apagar las llamas con su poderes de hielo, esto puso nerviosa a Chrome quien no era muy buena controlando sus poderes desde la amnesia, sin embargo la sonrisa de Sora mostraba que él confiaba en ella, y esto la inspiro, al Sora voltearse Chrome le pregunto que él iba a hacer. Sora se puso su capucha

"voy a detener esto" – dijo mientras saltaba del piso del castillo hacia la ciudad y saltaba de casa en casa por los techos en llamas, sin embargo una flecha apareció frente a él, los mercenarios habían notado y les disparaban flechas, Sora no tenía tiempo para vencer los arqueros, así que tuvo que esquivar las flechas, él entonces continuo corriendo esquivando las flechas saltando de casa en casa, cuando Sora salto del edificio hacia el noble invoco a Kurokiba, el hombre entonces le lanzo cuchillas de energía oscura, las cuales Sora esquivo pero cuando Sora aterrizo en el suelo un circulo de energía negra apareció en el suelo, Sora dio un salto cuando un rayo de energía que destruyo todo lo que había encima del suelo haciendo un semicírculo en el techo destruido. Sora entonces se impulso y blandió su espada pero el hombre los esquivo, el hombre entonces creó un látigo de energía oscura y agarro a Sora por el cuello alzándolo del suelo y Sora no podía liberarse, el hombre entonces lo empujo hacia una pared destruyéndola luego al halar nuevamente a Sora la capucha se le cayó mostrando la identidad de Sora, esto sorprendió al hombre quien soltó a Sora, al Sora caer comenzó a toser por la falta de aire y cuando vio al hombre este había desaparecido, lo que el hombre no sabía era que Sora había robado uno de sus guantes. Recordando en la situación en la que estaban, Sora regreso solo para ver que los mercenarios se habían ido y que Chrome había logrado apagar todo el fuego volviéndola una heroína entre las personas quienes le agradecían, dándole frutas o regalos mientras ella sonreía, Sora se sentía feliz por ella, pero él entonces recordó que tenía el guante, él entonces reviso el símbolo y noto que la luna parecía lanzar dos gotas rojas por sus esquinas, para Sora esto no tenía ningún sentido e irritado lanzo el guante, al parecer sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Él suspiro para calmarse cuando él volvió a fijar su vista en el guante y lo que vio lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? pensaba mientras cogía el guante y veía él símbolo nuevamente, lo que él pensaba que era una luna, era realmente unos colmillos y las gotas rojas… eran sangre.

….

Luego de la destrucción del día anterior, la ciudad entera estaba trabajando en el proceso de reconstrucción. Sora y Mary iban caminando viendo alrededor, Mary iba saludando a todos, cuando ellos llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Una niña se acerco corriendo hacia ellos.

"Sora ayúdame por favor" – dijo Lisa, Sora entonces le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba – "mi padre es el dueño del restaurante "re la pizza" y se supone que hoy íbamos a tener al príncipe, su prometida y sus amigos en el restaurante" – Sora sabia esto ya que él iba a ir – "pero por culpa del ataque mi padre tiene enyesado el pie y no puede cocinar" – Sora dijo que ese no era ningún problema y que podría ir otro día – "el problema es que él no quiere descansar" – ellos entonces decidieron ir al restaurante para convencerlo. Al ellos llegar, se encontraron con un hombre en muletas que intentaba llevar la masa de una pizza pero se caía por la muleta, al verlo todos se acercaron a él y Sora lo ayudo a levantarse – "papá no puedes hacer esto" – dijo preocupada. Al él oírla sonrió un poco

"sabes que tengo que hacerlo" – dijo confundiendo a Sora y Mary. Al ver las caras de Sora y Mary él decidió explicarse- "mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz, y necesito el dinero" – al oír esto Sora se sintió mal

"tienes razón no puedes cerrar" – dijo sorprendiendo a Mary y Lisa. Pero entonces Sora sonrió – "pero eso no significa que no podamos ayudarte" – dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo de Mercenario, y se doblaba las mangas- "Lisa ¿me podrías traer un pedazo de pizza? para saber con qué estamos trabajando" – al Lisa traérselo, Sora le dio un mordisco. Y se sintió como si estuviera en el paraíso. Al Sora probarlo él cayó de rodillas – "soy una vergüenza en la cocina" – dijo decepcionado de sí mismo, sorprendiendo a todos. Luego de que Sora se calmo, él felicito al hombre por la pizza, esa era la mejor pizza que él había probado en su vida – "por favor entréname para poder hacer la pizza" – le dijo al hombre. Al hombre aceptar Sora miro a Mary y Lisa- "ok ustedes dos serán las camareras, pero necesito que me consigan algo de tiempo para aprenderme la receta" – Mary y Lisa aceptaron y salieron de la cocina para que el maestro le enseñase a Sora.

Lo primero que Mary y Lisa hicieron fue limpiar el restaurante para la ocasión, ya que este era un restaurante de alta calidad estaba bastante limpio. Ellas entonces fueron a revisar los uniformes de mesera. Ya que Lisa había ayudado, ella tenía su propio uniforme, sin embargo Mary no tenia uno, pero Lisa le dio uno muy especial, era el uniforme de su madre, al principio ella no quería usarlo, ya que para ella, ella no era digna de usarlo, sin embargo Lisa quería que Mary lo usase. Ya que el pecho de Mary no estaba tan definido como el de la madre, el uniforme le quedaba bastante grande sin embargo ellas decidieron nada mas usar el mantel y usar algo para doblarlo hasta la altura de Mary.

Son las 6:00 pm, quedaban 2 horas antes de que el grupo llegase. Mary y Lisa fueron a la cocina. La cocina estaba completamente llena de pizzas, y sin embargo Sora seguía cocinando más pizzas mientras que el padre le explicaba cómo hacerlas, Mary y Lisa entonces probaron las pizzas que Sora había hecho, eran deliciosas, sin embargo no eran nada en comparación con los que hacia el padre. Sora se esforzaba aun más ya que tenía poco tiempo. Sora estaba dando su mejor. A las 8:00 pm comenzaron a llegar Chrome, Milla, Garren, Kat, Arietta y Edmond, el camino entero ellos se preguntaban donde Sora y Mary habían desaparecido. Y se sorprendieron al llegar al restaurante ver a Mary en la recepción saludándolos y llevándolos a su mesa, ellos entonces les preguntaron dónde estaba Sora. Mary entonces les explico lo que pasaba y ellos comenzaron a reír. Mary entonces les pregunto qué bebidas ellos querían. Luego de anotar las bebidas ella fue donde el bar tender quien era un amigo del dueño y les paso las ordenes mientras Lisa iba y le preguntaba que ellos iban a comer, ellos entonces pidieron una pizza a la parrilla de prosciutto, rúcala y parmesano, una pizza chicago y una pizza de pepperoni. Lisa entonces llevo las ordenes a Sora, quien al verlas comenzó a llorar, la pizza a la parrilla y la pizza chicago eran las dos más difíciles. Para la chicago Sora amaso la masa y la puso dentro de un molde hondo luego con una brocha el paso mantequilla para que se pegara a los bordes y los puso en el horno y lo dejo ahí mientras amasaba para la pizza de pepperoni, el le puso la salsa y el queso luego distribuyo los pepperonis y lo puso en el horno mientras sacaba la masa de la pizza chicago que ahora estaba crujiente luego le puso queso ricota y lo esparció, lo lleno salsa pomo doro y le puso queso parmesano, para la pizza a la parrilla el amaso la masa en forma rectangular y con una brocha le paso aceite con ajo a la masa y la puso en la parrilla luego de que estaba dorado por ambos lados él le puso queso mozzarella hasta que se derritió lo saco de la parrilla y le puso la rúcala, prosciutto, y un toque de aceite de oliva, el entonces saco la pizza de pepperoni y ayudo a Lisa y Mary a llevarlas al ellos llegar vieron que todos se estaban riendo silenciosamente de Sora, pero al probar la pizza todos quedaron fascinados, era la mejor pizza que habían tenido. Luego de ellos comer pagaron y esperaron a que Sora y Mary se despidieran, Sora le agradeció que le enseñase y le recomendó que se tomara unos días libres mientras su pierna se curaba. Sora tomo su abrigo y salió junto con todos.

…..

Al Sora despertar el comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, él no estaba acostumbrado a amanecer en un lugar que no fuese su casa o el hospital, pero el tenia que vivir con eso. Desde que llegaron Sora y los demás (a excepción de Garren y Arietta) Vivian en un hotel en la segunda plataforma de la ciudad, área de los nobles, luego de ponerse unos pantalones Sora fue al baño, todavía soñoliento, pero al tomar el cepillo el comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en el cuello, tan fuerte que Sora cayó de rodillas, entonces Sora comenzó a ver que el suelo se llenaba de sangre y las paredes se volvían negras.

"¿en serio crees que puedes controlarlo?" – dijo alguien a sus espalda, sorprendiendo a Sora, no era la voz de Black que él oía, sin embargo era alguien que él conocía, Reil. Al Sora voltearse solo podía ver un boceto negro de Reil con ojos carmesí. Sora estaba tan aterrada que él no se podía mover, Reil entonces alzo su espada que también brillaba rojo carmesí y la blandió

"¿Sora?" – pregunto un chica despertándolo de su ilusión. Al Sora ver su alrededor noto que él estaba de rodillas en el baño agarrándose el cuello, y al ver quien lo agarraba vio que era Chrome, con una cara de preocupación – "¿te sientes bien?"- Sora no quería preocuparla y le dijo que al llegar al baño se torció le pie y ya que él había dormido tan mal su cuello le dolía el cuello, sin embargo Chrome no le creía pero no peleo, no quería causarle más problemas a Sora. Él entonces se levanto y se cepillo, luego se puso su camisa manga larga blanca y su abrigo de Mercenario, luego él y Chrome fueron hasta el tren que los iba a llevar al castillo. Al ellos llegar Arietta los estaba esperando, ella parecía muy emocionada mientras le daba la noticia

"Sora, Chrome hoy se va a hacer una fiesta en el castillo" –dijo confundiendo a Sora y Chrome, Sora entonces le pregunto cuál era la ocasión – "es una fiesta en conmemoración a Chrome, por salvar la ciudad" – esto hizo que Chrome se sonrojase ya que ella no creía que ella merecía una –"será esta noche así que por favor vengan" -. Dijo juntando las manos.

Esa noche Sora fue al castillo vestido de una camisa manga larga roja y unos pantalones negros y su collar. Al él llegar Chrome lo estaba esperando con un vestido blanco y unos tacones. Ellos entonces entraron a la fiesta la cual estaba llena de personas. Sora entonces fue y saludo a sus amigos. Entonces Edmond llego con una chica de cabello negro, ojos rosa y un vestido rojo.

"chicos les presento a Isabella Vandertesca. Ella es una noble de unas tierras lejanas. Isabella te presento a todos"- dijo Edmond, todos comenzaron a saludar a Isabella con excepción de Sora, él cual Isabella miraba con gran interés.

Luego de un rato la banda comenzó a tocar música de vals. Chrome se armo de valor para pedirle a Sora que bailase con ella, sin embargo para cuando ella llego Sora estaba hablando con Isabella

"¿Aceptarías un baile conmigo sir Sora Chevalier de Vento?" – pregunto educadamente Isabella a Sora. Ya que él tenía que mantener su imagen Sora acepto. Pero al llegar a la pista de baile Sora comenzó a sentir mareo, ellos estaban exactamente en el centro de la pista de baile y estaban rodeados por personas. Al Sora ver a Isabella, el comenzó a perder el control, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y solo quería desgarrar a Isabella en busca de su sangre – "si realmente quieres, puedes morderme" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora, él entonces la miro a los ojos los cuales eran de un rosa brillante habían tornado rojos, Sora entonces empujo a Isabella, que por suerte fue cuando la canción termino y por eso no captaron la atención de nadie. Sora entonces se fue lejos de Isabella, quien sonreía con maldad.

Sora tenía que alejarse de ella, él no podía perder el control aquí. Sora llego al balcón donde cayó de rodilla y comenzó a respirar forzosamente, en ese momento Sora sintió que alguien lo estaba tocando, él se volteo enfurecido y golpeo la mano que lo tocaba

"¡Déjame tranquilo!" – grito enfurecido Sora llamando la atención de todos en la fiesta, pero se sorprendió de ver que era Chrome quien estaba ahí, Chrome entonces comenzó a llorar mientras se iba, Sora intento sostenerla pero no pudo, Sora se sentía horrible sin embargo, él sabía que no podía hacer nada así que él se levanto y se fue de la fiesta para alejarse, sin embargo Isabella había visto todo lo que necesitaba.

….

Luego de lo que paso en la fiesta, Sora no había salido de su habitación, desde que Isabella apareció Sora estaba perdiendo su cordura, su sed de sangre solo incrementaba más y más.

Por otro lado Chrome estaba bastante triste. Desde que Sora le grito ella no podía mantener una sonrisa, y el hecho de que Sora no apareciese la hacía creer que Sora ya no quería saber de ella. Chrome estaba muy triste, cuando una persona le toco el hombro con el dedo, ella se volteo pensando que era Sora, pero se desilusionó al ver que era Isabella.

"perdón, por no ser quien pensabas"- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Chrome se impresiono y dijo que no era problema. Dejando a Isabella confundida – "bueno Chrome ¿quisieras ir conmigo a caminar? Para que puedas despejar tu mente. – dijo sorprendiendo a Chrome. Ella nunca había salido con otras chicas, bueno al menos desde la amnesia. Chrome acepto ya que parecía que no podía decir que no

Ellas primero fueron a una tienda de ropa donde Isabella, comenzó a probarse mucha ropa, sin embargo Chrome no hacía nada, hasta que Isabella le pasó una vestimenta que realmente quería que Chrome usase. Chrome entonces supo que no podía continuar así y fue con Isabella a probarse ropa, luego de que compraron algo ellas salieron de la tienda y fueron a la café más cercano donde Chrome pidió un sundae de fresa, sin embargo Isabella había pedio un helado de diabetes, era un 6 bolas de helados de sabores diferentes, vainilla, chocolate, fresa, caramelo, limón y café, con un Syrup de chocolate, dulce de leche, caramelo y fresa, chispas de chocolate y de colores y azúcar polvoreada tanto crema como blanca. Al ver el helado de Isabella, Chrome estaba sorprendida, no era posible para un ser humano comer tanta azúcar, sin embargo para Isabella parecía que no le afectaba, al ver la cara de confusión de Chrome ella miro a Chrome con curiosidad – "¿pasa algo?" – le pregunto a Chrome, quien noto que eso era mala educación y le pidió perdón –"bueno Chrome, ¿acaso tu y Sora son novios?" – dijo sonrojando a Chrome, pero esto hizo que ella recordase lo que paso y como Sora ya no hablaba con ella. Isabella inmediatamente le pidió perdón a Chrome por haber dicho lo que dijo. Chrome entonces le dijo que no se preocupase

Luego de que ellas comieron sus helados, ellas decidieron volver, sin embargo en medio del camino, a Isabella se le ocurrió ir a un último lugar antes de regresar. Ella haló a Chrome hacia una casa abandonada. Al ellas entrar se Chrome preguntaba por qué la trajo ahí, pero al voltearse los ojos de Isabella tornaron rojos. Chrome entonces comenzó a sentir sueño y cayo desmayada.

…

Luego de lo que paso en la fiesta Sora se sentía tan mal que no quería salir de la habitación. Sin embargo él sabía que tenía que salir a pedir disculpas a Chrome y tenía que averiguar quién era realmente Isabella.

Luego de salir Sora fue y les pregunto a todos, uno a uno, donde estaba Chrome, sin embargo ninguno parecía saber donde ella estaba, sin embargo Kat parecía saber pero no quería colaborar

"¿Cuál es tu interés en esa chica?"- le pregunto muy suspicaz a Sora. Sora parecía un poco molesta. Sora le pregunto nuevamente si ella sabia donde Chrome estaba – "si se donde está. Sin embargo te va a costar" – Sora estaba aun más molesto y se agarro la cara, él entonces le pregunto que ella quería – "tendrás que salir conmigo" – Sora entonces acepto, alegrando a Kat – "¡Yay! Tengo que planear la cita" – y se iba pero Sora la detuvo, ella entonces recordó el trato- "ah si hace un par de horas, la vi saliendo con Isabella" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora quien le pregunto si había visto a donde habían ido – "no sé a dónde fueron" – Sora entonces se fue a buscar a Chrome.

Sora no sabía porque pero para él, Isabella significaba malas noticias. Sora entonces se paso la tarde entera buscándola, por alguna razón él no podía detectar a Chrome y cada vez estaba más preocupado. Él camino hasta que comenzó a sentir una débil presencia, era Chrome. Sora entonces corrió hacia donde sintió a Chrome.

Al llegar, se encontró una pequeña casa abandonada. Sora sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, sin embargo la presencia de Chrome venía de ahí así que no había vuelta atrás. Al él entrar el llego a lo que parecía una sala sin nada de muebles, todo estaba oscurecido. Sora miro a su alrededor pero se volteo rápidamente para amenazar, con Kurokiba, a alguien que salía de las sombras. A la persona salir vio que era Isabella quien sonreía amablemente

"hola Sora" – dijo mientras sonreía – "¿Cómo te sientes?"- pero no importaba cuanto ella sonriese, Sora no baja su espada. Isabella entonces trono los dedos y de la sombra salió Eli quien agarraba a Chrome por unas cadenas en sus manos. Al Sora ver a Chrome, noto que su pulso había aumentado, y que ella había perdido la mayoría de su energía. Sora entonces des-invoco a Kurokiba. Sora sin embargo miraba enfurecido a Eli. Quien se sentía apenaba – "Sora, no quería llegar a esto" – dijo Isabella con una cara de culpa – "pero no me diste opción"- dijo como si no pudiera seguir viendo – "por eso no tuve más opción que envenenar a Chrome" – al oír esto Sora se sorprendió, en ese momento Isabella comenzó a sonreír maléficamente – "sin embargo hay una forma de salvarla" – dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Sora con su ojos rojos brillantes – "alguien va a tener que morderla y absorber el veneno" – dijo mientras Eli lanzaba a Chrome –"sin embargo el precio es sencillo"- dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír aun mas – "tu vas a ser quien la muerda" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora. Al principio Sora se negó. Pero al ver como Chrome estaba empeorando, el supo que no tenia opción. Él se acerco a Chrome quien estaba herida y con Kurokiba corto las cadenas que la sostenían y la levanto del suelo. Ella estaba tan confundida que no podía ver bien

"¿Sora?" – pregunto ella confundida. Sora entonces desnudo un poco a Chrome para dejar su cuello despejado. El olor de Chrome incitaba a Sora a quien sus colmillos habían crecido. Él entonces se acerco al cuello de Chrome

"lo siento" – dijo finalmente Sora mientras la mordía y absorbía su sangre. El cabello de Sora comenzó a tornar negro mientras que los ojos de Sora comenzaron a tornar rojo oscuro. Chrome entonces comenzó a debilitarse más y más, cuando Sora estaba a punto de matar a Chrome su brazalete comenzó a quemarlo haciendo que suelte a Chrome. Adolorido Sora se quito el brazalete y lo lanzo. En ese momento Nero y Mary entraron a la habitación, y nada mas con un vistazo notaron todo, Chrome desmayada en el suelo sangrando en el cuello. Sora con cabello negro y sangre en su boca. Isabella con los ojos rojos y Eli parada. Nero entonces saco sus katares y amenazo Sora, sorprendiendo a Mary. Nero entonces se impulso hacia Sora, pero él alzo su brazo mandando volando a Nero, Sora entonces sintió un dolor en el pecho sin embargo Isabella lo agarro antes que se cayera.

"mi señor, aun esta débil por la transformación" dijo mientras activaba un hechizo que hizo que Sora, Eli y ella desapareciesen. Sin más opción Nero levanto a Chrome y la cargó en su espalda y al salir Mary encontró a Kurokiba en el suelo y al verlo ella lloro un poco.

…

Luego de casi una semana desde que ese evento paso. Chrome se levanto asustada y miro a su alrededor, ella estaba en un hospital, al ver su brazo noto que ella estaba conectada a una bolsa de sangre. Ella entonces recordó lo que había pasado e intento levantarse, pero en ese momento llegaron Mary y Arietta quienes al verla fueron y la detuvieron

"suéltenme"- gritaba mientras la agarraban, ella intento zafarse, pero se mareo cayendo al suelo. Arietta y Mary la ayudaron a levantarse, sin embargo Chrome se soltó de ellas – "tengo que salvar a Sora" – dijo mientras intentaba levantarse sola

"¿y por qué es eso?" – pregunto Nero algo irritado mientras entraba – "él casi te mata. ¿Por qué querrías salvarlo?" – Chrome entonces les explico todo lo que había pasado. Como Isabella la había secuestrado, como la habían envenenado y porque Sora tuvo que morderla. Al oírla Nero entendió lo que había pasado. Él pensaba que Sora había perdido el control. Sin embargo Nero noto algo extraño en la forma de hablar de Chrome – "Chrome ¿acaso recuperaste tu memoria?" –dijo sorprendiendo a todos

"Si, al desmayarme soñé con todo lo que había pasado y recupere mi memoria"- dijo algo triste – "por eso es que tenemos que salvar a Sora" – cuando comenzó a llorar – "es mi culpa que él este así"- dijo mientras lloraba. Arietta entonces la abrazo mientras le daba una cara de enojo a Nero.

…

Sora se levanto, su habitación era como la habitación de un rey, una cama enorme, una habitación enorme cortinas a unas ventanas anti rayos solares. Desde que él se había vuelto un vampiro, él se había vuelto tranquilo, elegante, estoico y con autoridad. Al él levantarse, una sirvienta entro por la puerta y al ver a Sora despierto se arrodillo arrepentida, sin embargo Sora no tenía ningún interés en eso. Él se levanto e intento cambiarse pero la sirvienta lo detuvo diciéndole que un noble de su estatura no debía vestirse por su cuenta. Sin embargo al ella intentar acercarse Sora la miro con maldad, la sirvienta entonces sintió una terrible presión que la ahogaba, Sora entonces se puso una camisa manga larga rojo sangre y unos pantalones negros al él salir la sirvienta dio un respiro profundo como si se estuviera ahogando. Al Sora salir, él fue hacia el comedor, donde estaban Isabella sentada comiendo y Eli atrás de ella protegiéndola, al Isabella ver a Sora se alegro y se acerco

"bueno días cariño" – dijo sonriendo. Sora entonces le sonrió y le dijo buenos días, sin embargo Sora comenzó a acercarse al cuello de Isabella – "tienes hambre" – y Sora la mordió. Isabella entonces gimo de placer mientras Sora succionaba su sangre, luego de unos cuantos segundos, Sora la soltó con una cara de satisfacción, la miro a los ojos y la beso. Pero lo que él quería realmente ver era la cara de celos de Eli. Luego de besar a Isabella él se sentó en la mesa y le pregunto a Isabella

"bueno, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Por qué se esforzaron tanto en liberarme de mi prisión humana?" – le pregunto sonriendo tranquilamente. Esto dejo confundidas a ellas ya que él no parecía haber cambiado, sin embargo lo que ellas no sabían era que luego de que Sora mordió a Chrome, Black poseyó el cuerpo de Sora, sin embargo la presencia de Sora seguía viva y si Black no se controlaba bien, Sora podría liberarse, ya que (en el mundo mental) Sora estaba encadenado inconsciente, y mientras más sangre Black obtuviese más fuertes se harían las cadenas. Volviendo a la realidad, Isabella comenzó a explicarle la situación

"veras a diferencia de los demás tu eres un vampiro de alta importancia" – comenzó a explicarle. Sora entonces le pregunto porque.- "ver tu eres un sangre pura" – ¿sangre pura? Pregunto Sora, sorprendiendo a Isabella – "bueno veras existen 4 tipos de vampiros: los d- vampiros, o seres humanos que se volvieron vampiros por la mordida de otro vampiro, los Dhampiros que son hijos de un humano y un vampiro, los raza nobles, hijos de dos vampiro- comenzó a explicar Isabella, pero cambio su tono a uno más grave – "y los dioses entre los vampiros, reyes entre reyes. Los sangre pura, vampiros sin una gota humana en su cuerpo, descendientes de los primeros vampiros. Sangre puras como tú y… yo" – termino diciendo, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella misma y se paro y fue donde Sora para abrazarlo y acariciarlo mientras lo miraba con sensualidad – "por eso te busque tierra y cielo. Porque tú y yo estamos destinado a casarnos y gobernar el mundo de los vampiros" – al oírla Sora sonrió un poco, así que ese era su destino, Sora entonces tomo una copa llena de un liquido rojo, era sangre.

Luego del desayuno, Isabella llevo a Sora al trono del castillo, al él sentarse todos los vampiros en la habitación, incluyendo Isabella se arrodillaron ante su presencia. Luego un vampiro se acerco a él y le entrego a Sora una espada que él reconoció de inmediato y sonrió al cogerla, era la espada de estoque de Reil Sangue. Al Sora tomarla él sintió un increíble poder poseyéndolo.

Esa noche a las 5:00 am, Eli estaba llegando a su habitación. Ella nunca había pensado que Sora iba a cambiar tanto. Ella se había cambiado a su vestido pijama, cuando alguien comenzó a tocar a su puerta. Ella le dijo que pasase y se sorprendió de ver que era Sora. Al Sora entrar el cerro la puerta mientras sonreía

"mi señor ¿Qué usted hace aquí?"- Sora entonces se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la cara y ella comenzó a sonrojarse, ella lo miro a los ojos que la miraban seductoramente. Él entonces le dijo que no le gustaba que lo llamasen señor – "Sora. ¿Qué haces aquí?" – a lo que Sora le respondió que tenía hambre y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello, intentando alejarse Eli cayó en su cama y Sora la siguió. Sora estaba encima de ella mirándola seductoramente – "Sora tu no debes morder a alguien de mi posición, un sangre pura no debe ensuciarse con la sangre de un noble" – dijo sin detenerlo, Sora entonces comenzó a lamerle el cuello seductoramente y ella a gemir del placer. Entonces los dientes de Sora comenzaron a crecerle, ella comenzó a respira mas fuerte mientras Sora se acercaba y cuando los dientes de Sora mordieron a Eli, ella gimió fuertemente. Mientras más sangre tomaba Sora mas placer sentía Eli. Sora entonces soltó y ella lo beso, Sora entonces le devolvió el beso. Eli entonces se desmayo.

Al día siguiente cuando Eli se levanto pensando que todo eso fue un sueño, sin embargo al ella verse en el espejo noto los orificios de los dientes de Sora, al ella notar esto no pudo evitar sonreír

…...

Desde que Sora se convirtió en el rey de los vampiros. Sora tuvo que ser sometido a diversos tipos de clases, clases de nobleza en la comida, clases del arte de la espada (aunque Sora era mejor que el maestro), de pintura etc.

Sin embargo lo que ellos no sabían era que mientras más sangre Sora obtuviese, más despiadado él se volvía. Un día durante la práctica de espadas Sora estaba practicando con otro vampiro sin embargo, Sora estuvo a punto de asesinarlo si no hubiera sido por Eli que suspiro asustada, Sora detuvo su ataque. Al ver esto Isabella no parecía muy complacida y cuando ellas dos salieron de la habitación abofeteo a Eli, diciéndole que si se atrevía a interrumpir nuevamente seria ella la asesinada, por el abofeteo las uñas de Isabella cortaron la cara de Eli y Isabella lamio la sangre en su mano.

Esa noche como típico Sora iba a la habitación de Eli para tomar sangre, sin embargo durante el proceso Sora noto la cortada en la cara de Eli, él entonces la soltó, sorprendiéndola, Sora entonces se volteo.

"¿Quién te hizo eso?" – pregunto Sora. Sorprendida Eli le respondió que no era nada – "¿Quién te hizo eso?" – ordeno enfurecido. Eli entonces vio que la habitación estaba tornando completamente negro, Sora entonces volteo un poco su cara y ella noto que los ojos de Sora ahora eran rojos brillantes. Aterrada Eli se pego a la parte de atrás de la cama. Sora entonces sintió un terrible dolor y cayó de rodillas. Entonces la habitación regreso a la normalidad y Eli se acerco a Sora par ver como estaba – "estoy bien, no te preocupes" – Eli entonces recordó la mejor forma de un vampiro regenerarse y se desnudo el cuello. Al Sora notar esto él la mordió.

…..

Desde que Sora había desaparecido, Chrome se había sentido horrible con ella misma. Era su culpa que Sora se hubiese vuelto malvado. Ella estaba en su habitación cuando Mary entro

"hola Mary" – sonrió tristemente Chrome. Mary entonces reviso a los alrededores como si no quisieran que la vean, confundiendo a Chrome. Ella entonces se acerco a Chrome – "¿Qué está pasando Mary?" – luego de que Mary se asegurase que no había nadie, ella saco un objeto de su bolsillo… era Kurokiba. Esto sorprendió a Chrome quien no creía lo que veía – "¿Qué haces con eso?"- le pregunto mientras tomaba a Kurokiba pero Mary no lo soltaba

"lo encontré al lado tuyo cuando… Sora desapareció" – dijo. Y entonces algo extraño paso. Kurokiba comenzó a brillar tanto que Chrome y Mary cerraron los ojos. Al ellas abrirlos vieron que estaban en un mundo extraño, mayormente porque parecía la fusión de dos lugares, la mitad del mundo era un a Liberia llena de osos de peluches y libros sin embargo, la otra mitad del mundo era muy parecido al bosque favorito de Chrome sin embargo había una diferencia. Ahora había una hermosa puerta blanca en el medio del bosque. Interesadas, ellas se fueron hacia la puerta justamente cuando iban a tocarla una voz apareció detrás

"yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes" – dijo alguien detrás de ellas. Ellas entonces se voltearon rápidamente, solo para ver a un chico de cabello negro, orejas de perro y ojos amarillos. Esto las sorprendió a ambas

"¿Quién eres?" – le pregunto Chrome al joven. El joven los miro y le respondió que él era Kurokiba, sorprendidas ellas notaron que el brazalete de Kurokiba había desaparecido –"¿Dónde estamos?" – le preguntaron a Kurokiba

"este es su mundo mental, sin embargo ya que ustedes son dos, el mundo se dividió entre las dos, mitad el mundo de Mary y mitad el mundo de Chrome" – luego él se arrodillo como si le pidiese un favor – "por favor, les ruego. Salven a Sora" – y comenzó a llorar, sorprendiendo a Chrome y Mary – "yo no pude detenerlo y por mi culpa, él esta así, si yo fuese lo suficientemente poderoso para detenerlo, esto nunca hubiese pasado" – sin embargo en ese momento Chrome se arrodillo junto a él y le sostuvo la mano

"te prometo que lo salvaremos" – le dijo a Kurokiba – "Sora ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros, así que es nuestro turno" – le dijo con una sonrisa. Kurokiba comenzó a sonreír mientras desaparecía poco a poco

"gracias"

….

Sora estaba practicando con su nueva espada "Rose di Sangue" cuando un hombre se acerco a él, Sora se volteo rápidamente mientras apuntaba con la espada al cuello del hombre. Al Sora verlo bien noto que era el hombre enmascarado. Sora sonrió al notar como este se arrodillaba, que irónico que en menos de un mes Sora, este hombre intento asesinarlo y ahora trabajaba para él.

"buenos días mi señor" – le dijo – "mi nombre es Draven Kuran. Para comenzar quisiera pedirles disculpas por atacarlo hace poco" – sin embargo Sora no tenía intereses en oír sus disculpas y lo callo – "si lo siento mi señor. Vine a buscarlo porque la señorita Isabella la llama" – Al Sora terminar de oírlo guardo su espada en su cristal y fue a la habitación de Isabella. Al llegar vio a Isabella quien solo usaba su vestido de pijama, ella estaba acostada en su cama. Al legar ella le pidió que cerrara la puerta. Lo cual Sora hizo. Él entonces subió a la cama junto con Isabella y comenzaron a besarse mientras la mano de Sora comenzaba a manosearla por el cuerpo entero, Sora entonces comenzó a lamerle el cuello mientras ella gemía de placer y la mordió, haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas.

Luego de que ellos se detuvieron. Sora le pregunto para qué, realmente, ella lo había llamado. Ella entonces se sentó al lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

"Sora necesito que me hagas un favor"- le dijo cariñosamente – "necesito que vayas a buscar algo que se me quedo en la capital de Aqcuo. ¿Me lo buscarías?" – a lo que Sora respondió con una sonrisa. Él se levanto y miro por la ventana

…

Esa noche Chrome estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad. Ella tenía puesto Kurokiba y pensaba como iba a salvar a Sora, cuando Kurokiba comenzó a Brillar y ella sintió un terremoto, ella entonces fue al lugar de donde venia el poder. Cuando vio una imagen que la aterro. La ciudad se quemaba nuevamente. Ella miro alrededor para buscar el responsable.

Cuando lo vio. Sora en medio de las llamas sosteniendo una espada que Chrome reconoció inmediatamente, era la espada de Reil. Chrome iba a ir a donde él sin embargo Kurokiba la detuvo diciéndole que perseguirlo sería desperdiciar tiempo, ellos tendrían que ir a su objetivo y por suerte él sabía cuál era.

Por otro lado Sora causaba destrucción en la ciudad, aterrando a todos. El joven que hace menos de una semana era considerado un héroe ahora solo causaba destrucción. Los soldados que aparecían frente a él, eran heridos al borde de la muerte Sora se acercaba mas y mas al castillo al él llegar a la puerta del castillo. Garren, Nero, Milla y Edmond aparecieron frente a él completamente armado. Al Sora verlos comenzó a sonreír.

"Wow que hermosa bienvenida" – dijo Sora riendo. Pero al ver que no ellos no reaccionaban el sonrió menos – "¿así tratan a alguien que ha desaparecido por una semana?" – Y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al ver que todos alzaron sus armas – "¿en serio quieren jugar así? Saben que no me pueden ganar" – dijo arrogantemente. Edmond enojado se impulsa hacia Sora para atacarlo, pero cuando este iba a conectar Sora desapareció, Edmond asustado miro a su derecha solo para ver la mano de Sora la cual estaba abierta y una bola de energía negra se formaba en ella. Al Sora dispararlo este mando a Edmond volando hasta que choco con la pared del castillo. Edmond estaba tan herido que cayó desmayado al instante – "al parecer él no entendió" – dijo sonriendo, peto al voltearse vio a Nero quien había tomado la oportunidad para atacarlo, Sora rápidamente esquivo el ataque y blandió su espada, Nero logro cubrirse. Pero la presión del ataque lanzo hacia atrás a Nero. Nero estaba tan enojado que sus ojos estaban mitad amarillo y mitad morado. Al ver esto Sora comenzó a reír, ellos tres entonces se impulsaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a atacar, sin embargo Sora los esquivaba o bloqueaba sin dificultad, Milla lanzo sus cuchillos y Sora los desvió con su espada mientras Nero lo ataco y él dio un salto para esquivarlo. Pero cuando Sora toco el suelo, rápidamente se volteo y bloqueo el ataque de Garren. Todos entonces atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Sora ya estaba harto y libero energía que mando volando a todos quienes al chocar con árboles, paredes y piedras cayeron desmayado. Sora entonces los miro a todos y siguió su camino. Sora entonces entro solo para ver a Kat y Arietta (Kat al ver a Sora cayo desmayada). Sin embargo Arietta le apuntaba la cabeza con su ballesta. Sora sonrió y continuo caminando, sin embargo las manos de Arietta temblaban y no podía apuntarle bien. Al Sora pararse frente a ella, le sonrió y puso su palma frente a ella

"buenas noches Arietta"

Sora entonces llego a la habitación que quería. Dentro había un pedestal con una piedra rojo vino. El anillo de Vlad Dracula. Con solo estar en la habitación Sora sintió el poder de la gema. Él entonces cogió la gema y apunto con su espada a la persona detrás de él. Era Chrome

"¿en serio vas seguir con esto Sora?" – dijo preocupada Chrome. Sora inmediatamente noto que ella tenía a Kurokiba y le pregunto si lo iba a detener – "no. Sé que aunque pelease con todas mis fuerzas, no ganaría. Pero por favor, no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir" – dijo entristecida y en un parpadeo Sora desapareció

….

Luego que el rey de Aqcuo oyó sobre el ataque de Sora y lo que había robado, el rey no tuvo más opción que reunir a los demás reyes de los reinos. Todos estaban sorprendidos, luego de 13 años de guerra era sorprendente ver a los 3 reinos reunidos, ya que el rey de Aqcuo fue que los llamo fue decidido que fuera en el reino de Aqcuo.

Todos estaban reunidos para ver la llegada de los reyes, había sido tanto tiempo desde que los reinos se reunían y ellos querían ver a los reyes. El primer carruaje en llegar fue una de color rojo con dorado de él salió un vocero

"escuchen, escuchen el rey Esteban Cornello ha llegado" y del carruaje salió un hombre con cabello hasta el cuello y una barba color negra vestido de una armadura de plata con detalles rojos y dorados y una corona

"¿no crees que presumes demasiado Esteban?" – Le dijo Elros, el papa de Arietta – "vinimos a reunirnos no a presumir" – Esteban entonces lo miro con algo de irritación. Ellos dos procedieron a subir al tren real que los llevaba al castillo. Allí Elros se encontró con sus dos hijos. Él estaba feliz de verlos, sin embargo, luego de la paliza que Sora les dio, ellos no estaban muy felices. Elros y los demás entonces entraron a la sala de reuniones – "entonces Adelious ¿para qué nos reuniste?" –

"Sora ha robado el anillo de Vlad Dracula" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos los reyes, sin embargo los jóvenes no entendían que él hablaba- "esta vez comenzó conmigo pero el siguiente podría ser uno de ustedes" – él entonces miro a ambos reyes quienes estaban muy preocupados – "Esteban tú tienes la capa de Vlad Dracula y Elros tú tienes la espada de Vlad Dracula "Rosa di Sangue" ¿verdad?" – sin embargo Elros dijo que no con la cabeza

"perdí esa espada ante un sangre pura" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – "creo que su nombre era Reil Sangue" – dijo sorprendiendo a Chrome, Mary y Nero. Al oírlos ellos les prestaron atención a ellos

"esa es la espada que tiene Sora" – dijo asustando a todos –"Sora mato accidentalmente a Reil, para salvar a Mary" – le explico a ellos – "cuando él vino él tenía la espada" – dijo Chrome preocupando a todos los reyes – "y Reil es la razón por la que Sora es un vampiro" – y al decirlo todos los reyes se sorprendieron a tal nivel que el rey de Foucco se levanto y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa gritando que eso era imposible, asustando a todos

"cálmate Esteban" – le dijo Elros y dirigió su atención a Chrome – "¿estás segura de que eso es verdad?" – le pregunto a Chrome quien asintió con su cabeza. Elros entonces se puso a pensar – "pues eso es extraño" – dijo confundiendo a todos los que no eran reyes –"verán los objetos de Vlad Dracula son armas que nada mas un sangre pura puede usar, no cualquier vampiro" – Arietta entonces le pregunto que era un sangre pura

"es una especie de vampiro más poderosa que los demás, dioses entre los vampiros. Descendientes de los primeros vampiros y sin una gota de Sangre humana corriendo por sus venas" – explico Adelious sorprendiendo a todos – "por eso es extraño que Sora pueda usar estas armas cuando él era un humano mordido por un vampiro" – dijo pensativo – "Chrome ¿verdad?" – Le pregunto y ella asintió – "¿me podrías decir de qué color son los ojos de Sora?" – Ella entonces les explico que al principio él tenía ojos color marrones pero desde que lo mordieron sus ojos tornaron rojos – "increíble. Sin duda el era un humano, sin embargo su transformación fue diferente al de los demás." – Pero al ver la confusión de los jóvenes él comenzó a explicar – "verán, no es tan difícil distinguir a los vampiro ya que el color de sus ojos los identifican. La raza noble tienen ojos color amarillo dorado, los Dhampiros tienes ojos azul cielo, los humanos transformados en vampiros tienen los ojos negros y los sangre pura ojos rojos. Sin embargo Sora es diferente. En vez de convertirse en un vampiro normal, él se volvió un sangre pura. Sin embargo eso es imposible ya que los sangre pura nacen, no se hacen" – y luego de pensarlo un rato nadie entendió lo que paso – "bueno como verán tenemos un gran dilema entre nosotros. Por eso los he llamado. Quisiera que los 3 reinos hicieran una tregua para vencer a esta amenaza" – dijo y Elros coincidió con él. Sin embargo Esteban no estaba de acuerdo.

"no es culpa mía que ustedes hayan perdido sus objetos de Dracula" – dijo haciendo enojar a Elros y Adelious – "sin embargo, hay algo que ustedes podrían hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión" – dijo pero Elros y Adelious lo miraron con cara sospechosa – "tienen que romper el compromiso entre la princesa Arietta y el príncipe Edmond" –dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Elros entonces le pregunto porque – "dese que supe que ustedes harían eso he estado preocupado de que unirían ambos reinos, poniendo el mío en desventajas. Esta es mi única oferta" – Adelious iba a contradecirlo pero Edmond lo detuvo

"padre he decidido no casarme con Arietta" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos pero mayormente a Adelious – "se que fue mi idea casarme con Arietta. Al fin y al cabo ella es una hermosa chica" – dijo sonrojando a Arietta – "pero detener a Sora e Isabella es la prioridad y al fin y al cabo la única razón por la que ella se iba a casar conmigo era para mantener la paz. Así que he decidido y prefiero no casarme" – dicho esto Elros y Adelious aceptaron el trato.

Al ellos salir de la reunión, Arietta se acerco a Edmond

"eso fue muy noble de tu parte" – a lo que Edmond respondió que no era necesario. Ya que él sabía como ella realmente se sentía por Sora. Esto hizo que Arietta se sonrojara increíblemente – "yo no estoy enamorado de Sora" – dijo avergonzada. Sin embargo Edmond sabía la verdad.

"no te preocupes, lo salvaremos"

…..

Sin embargo al día siguiente. Edmond estaba corriendo, él corrió hasta el hotel donde estaban los demás. Él corrió hacia el restaurante donde estaban todos, Garren, Chrome, Mary, Milla y Nero, (desde que el compromiso se rompió Arietta se mudo al hotel), al Edmond entrar ellas vieron que Edmond estaba completamente aterrado

"Chicos tenemos un problema" – dijo mientras sacaba una hoja, ellos inmediatamente notaron que era un cartel de se busca y en el centro había una foto de Sora. Sorprendidos Nero lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo

"se busca al criminal Sora. Por el robo de de objetos reales y alta traición a los reyes de Aqcuo y Vento. De encontrarlo las personas deberán contactar a un oficial, para ser capturado y…" –sin embargo no pudo decir el final. Chrome y los demás insistieron en que él lo diga – "para ser capturado… y ejecutado" – dijo sorprendiendo y aterrando a todos. Chrome enojada comenzó a decir que ellos no podían hacer eso

"Chrome, no hay nada que podamos hacer" – le dijo Arietta – "tal vez ese no sea el Sora que conocemos pero es el Sora que hay" – dijo llorando – "no podemos hacer nada" – sin embargo ellos oyeron una voz detrás de ellos

"en realidad podemos hacer una sola cosa" – al ellos ver, vieron a Leonardo – "tenemos que salvar a Sora" – pero entonces Garren le pregunto cómo iban a encontrarlo. Leo entonces saco un objeto parecido a un celular – "este es un objeto para detectar la energía que libera los cristales. Si usamos esto podremos captar la energía del cristal de Sora" – y también de su cristal saco múltiples envases y comenzó a entregarlos uno a uno. Garren entonces le pregunto que eran – "son pastillas anti-vampiros, si toman una de estas, serán inmunes a la mordida de un vampiro por una hora. Sin embargo estas pastillas también tienen otro punto bueno. Si ustedes son mordidos antes de tomarse la pastilla. Tienen 3 minutos para neutralizar la transformación" –dijo mientras todos atendían – "chicos se que lo que haremos es muy peligroso, así que los que no quieran venir, lo entenderé" –dijo tranquilamente y todos se pusieron a pensar.

Casi de inmediato Chrome y Mary se acercaron para decir que iban a ayudar. Sin embargo nadie mas dijo nada. Hasta que Nero dijo que iba a ir, luego Milla y Arietta, sin embargo Garren y Edmond decidieron no ir.

"lo siento Arietta pero no puedo ir" – dijo Garren algo triste mientras sostenía el hombro de Arietta – "como capitán y príncipe de la armada de Vento no puedo dejar mi puesto y supongo que Edmond dirá lo mismo" -y Edmond asintió. Leo entonces le dijo a Arietta que no había tiempo y que tenían que prepararse.

…..

Al día siguiente todos estaban preparados para la aventura. Antes de irse Leo distribuyo los envases de pastilla, cada envase traía 20 pastillas. Ya que ellos no querían causar una conmoción ellos se pusieron unas capas con capuchas y salieron de la capital.

Luego de unas 6 horas a pie (no fueron en carruaje porque desde que los reyes se reunieron, la mínima acción causaría una conmoción), ellos se detuvieron para descansar, ya que Arietta no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto ella era la que estaba más cansada.

"ok paremos acá" – dijo Leo y saco un cristal, sin embargo este era diferente, era un cristal en forma de pirámide cuando él lo activo, una luz cegadora apareció, y cuando este termino de brillar había una pequeña casa de madera. Sorprendidos todos entraron, tenia 3 habitaciones, uno para Leo y Nero, uno para Milla y Mary (junto con Yuri) y la 3era para Chrome y Arietta

"¿crees que podamos salvarlo?" – pregunto Arietta algo preocupada a Chrome mientras ella se cambiaba a su pijama. A lo que Chrome (aun en ropa interior) respondió que sí sin dudarlo – "¿pero como estas tan segura?" – dijo dudando en sí misma. A lo que Chrome sonrió

"porque eso es lo que Sora diría" – dijo sorprendiendo Arietta, quien tuvo un flashback de la primera sonrisa que vio a Sora hacer. Ella entonces sonrió un poco – "además tenemos que enseñarle a Sora modales. Así que cuando terminemos esto, le daremos una paliza para enseñarle" – a lo que Arietta asintió Chrome entonces alzo su mano – "por Sora" – Arietta alzo su mano

"por Sora" – dijo Arietta

"por Sora" - dijo Eres en la ventana. Arietta y Chrome miraron sorprendidas a Eres y, Chrome recordando que estaba en ropa interior, dio un grito mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de hielo que destruyo la ventana y ataco a Eres.

Asustados Nero y Leo entraron a la habitación. Sin embargo se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba. Al ver a Chrome en ropa interior, Leo comenzó a chorrear sangre por la nariz mientras se desmayaba y Nero (quien es una persona seria) comenzó a sonrojarse. Él entonces se cerró los ojos con la mano, por la vergüenza.

Luego de que Chrome se vistiese. Ella estaba avergonzada sin embargo dejaron entrar a Eres.

"ok explícate ¿Por qué estás aquí Eres?" – pregunto Leo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz. Eres entonces le explico que quería ayudar a salvar a su maestro Sora – "eso es entendible y aceptamos tu ayuda" – dijo felizmente, sin embargo Leo cambio su tono de voz - "ahora volviendo al tema importante" – dijo, poniendo curiosos a todos. ¿De que él iba a hablar? ¿Los planes? –"¿Cómo se veían los pechos de Chrome?" – y en ese mismo momento él fue golpeado en la cabeza

"lo siento Leo pero no puedo hablar mal de la novia de mi maestro" – y Chrome lo golpeo a él también. Nero sabía que iba a ser un largo viaje

….

Sora había regresado al castillo. Cuando él llego todos se arrodillaron ante su presencia todos exceptuando a Isabella. Quien corrió hacia Sora y lo beso. Luego de que Sora e Isabella dejaron de besarse. Sora saco el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Sorprendiéndola, Sora entonces comenzó a sonreír

"no cojas la idea equivocada. No estoy listo para casarme" – y alzo los dos brazos en forma de "W" mientras cerraba los ojos – "pero ya que nosotros tal vez seamos los únicos sangre pura, no creo tener más opción que pensar que me casare contigo" – dijo Sora haciendo reír un poco a Isabella. Sin embargo Sora vio que Eli estaba roja de los celos, sin embargo no decía nada.

Luego de almorzar Sora estaba en el área de entrenamiento practicando con su espada. Cuando en un pestañeo, él apareció en su mundo mental, desde que Black había tomado control el agua había tornado roja y el sol estaba eclipsado en un profundo color carmesí. Black se sorprendió de ver este área cuando volteo a Sora (verdadero) quien estaba sentado con unas cadenas en los brazos y las piernas color rojo oscuro metálico que lo ataban al agua.

"¿Así que ya te despertaste?" – dijo Black algo serio. Pero al ver a Sora sonriendo, él se irrito – "Sabes no importa porque ya no te devolveré este cuerpo" – sin embargo Sora sonrió

"no lo quiero"- en ese momento Sora (Black) regreso a la realidad, una sirviente apareció frente a él. Esta se arrodillo frente a él

"mi señor lo requieren en la sala de conferencias" – algo mareado Sora respondió que ya iría. Él dio un respiro y entro a la sala de conferencia. Todo el mundo estaba ahí esperándolo. Sora se sentó en su asiento. Entonces un hombre que vestía como un general se levanto

"mi señor tengo buenas noticias, hemos recibido esta carta del castillo del sur, que decía que nuestro ejército está listo" – al oír esto Isabella se sorprendió y vio que Sora no le interesaba lo cual la calmo – "pero ellos dicen que quieren que el rey vaya a verlos personalmente" – al oírlo Isabella comenzó a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Sora.

"ok ire" – dijo sorprendiendo a Isabella. Él general entonces le ofreció un escuadrón de los mejores soldados que tenia, sin embargo Sora negó su oferta – "no los necesito. Solamente necesito a alguien que me guie hasta allá. Oye Eli ¿me harías el favor?"- dijo sorprendiendo a Eli, ella entonces vio que todos la miraban con seriedad respondió que sí – "bueno eso lo resuelve todo"- dijo mientras se estiraba – "nos iremos mañana, así que me voy a dormir" – dijo mientras se iba todos entonces Isabella detuvo a Eli.

"no me importa las razones que él tenga. Pero recuerda tu lugar" – dijo algo enojada. Eli entristecida dijo que sí. Sin embargo lo que ellas no sabían era que Sora oía desde fuera de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Sora y Eli salieron hacia el sur, ya que no querían caminar ellos tomaron un par de caballos y fueron montados

…..

Desde que Eres se unió a la pandilla, ahora habían muchos menos descansos. El único propósito de Eres, era salvar a su maestro quien estaba siendo capturado por, según él, los villanos del mal. Solo se hacían 2 descansos al día, uno para almorzar y uno para dormir. Pero el horario de dormir era muy estricto. A las 8:00 pm ellos ya debían estar acostados y a las 6:00 am debían despertarse. Casi al mediodía Chrome estaba harta de caminar

"Leo. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" – pregunto exhausta Chrome. Sin embargo al ver que Leo miraba el radar con algo de desconcernacion algo confundida Chrome se acerco a Leo – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto es muy raro" – dijo mientras analizaba bien el radar – "parece que Sora se acerca a nosotros" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – "por la velocidad que va parece que anda a caballo" – sin embargo él noto otra energía de otro cristal que el reconocía y en voz baja el dijo – "Eli" – nadie oyó lo que él dijo - "tenemos que apurarnos. Sora está a unos 40 kilómetros. Si nos apuramos podremos llegar antes de mañana" – al oír esto todos sufrieron de un ataque de inspiración y se prepararon para ir

…..

Luego de 3 días de viaje Sora y Eli lograron llegar al castillo, este, a diferencia del otro, este parecía una mansión embrujada. Ellos se bajaron de los caballos y Eli estaba a punto de entrar pero Sora la agarro y la halo a una pared. Él entonces sin ningún aviso la mordió. Ella asustada intento soltarse pero Sora la agarro con fuerza. Ella entonces continuo intentando soltarse y cuando lo hizo abofeteo a Sora con fuerza mientras respiraba rápidamente, Sora entonces sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca (sora vestía de una camisa blanca)

"perdón es que pensé que te habías vuelto una persona fácil de convencer" – dijo arrogantemente - "sino como dejaste que Isabella te dejara controlar tan fácilmente" – Eli entonces se entristeció. Sin embargo Sora levanto su cara para que él pueda verla, Eli noto que él la miraba seriamente – "Eli, no importa si ella es un sangre pura, no importa si yo lo soy, nadie y me refiero a nadie puede obligarte a ser alguien que no eres" – luego de decir esto Sora se fue al portón del castillo donde los guardias lo dejaron entrar en ese momento Eli también se acerco y ambos entraron. Dentro se encontraron con un hombre que exageraba el hecho de que era un vampiro, él era todos los estereotipos. Él vestía de una camisa blanca un chaleco negro, pantalones y zapatos negros y una gran capa negra de cuello abierta. Al él ver a Sora este se arrodillo junto con todas las personas y beso la mano de Sora

"mi señor es un honor que viniese a nosotros" – Sora entonces dijo que él honor era suyo. – "mi señor tienes que estar exhausto y hambriento" – sin embargo vio que la manga de Sora estaba llena de sangre el dijo –"aunque al parecer ya usted se alimento de esta chica" – dijo algo burlón. Sora entonces sonrió un poco

"no se preocupe, no quiero causar molestia" – dijo con una sonrisa cansada, él hombre noto inmediatamente la ofensa que le había hecho a Sora y le pidió disculpas, luego guio a Sora y Eli hasta el comedor, donde Sora y Eli comieron. Luego de eso Sora estaba cansado y lo guiaron a su habitación. Donde Sora durmió.

…..

Luego de la caminata Leo y los demás llegaron al castillo ellos se escondieron en el bosque cercano donde Leo comenzó a explicarle el plan.

"bueno como sabrán Sora está ahí dentro y tenemos que salvarlo" – comenzó a decir – "este es el plan, Nero, tu causaras un incendio para llamar su atención, cuando ellos salgan, Mary, Eres, Arietta y Milla ustedes ayudaran a Nero con los guardias. Mientras Chrome y yo entraremos a buscar a Sora, cuando lo encontremos" – él entonces saco un pistola lanza dardos – "le disparare con el antídoto anti vampiro, no lo curara pero debería al menos curar su sanidad, ¿están listo?" - inmediatamente todos asintieron.

Cuando todos estaban listos Nero comenzó el incendio. Esto trajo a todos los guardias y Mary, Arietta, Eres y Milla se unieron a la pelea. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Leo y Chrome entraron al castillo.

Al ellos entrar inmediatamente vieron que había 2 caminos. Ellos tomaron el de la izquierda, el cual los llevo al comedor. Leo entonces oyó que unas personas se acercabas y haló a Chrome para que se escondieran. Entonces a la habitación entraron Sora y Eli. Al ver a Eli, Leo se sorprendió. Sora inmediatamente noto la presencia de Chrome y Leo

"salgan de inmediato, se que están ahí" – al Leo y Chrome salir, Eli se sorprendió de ver a Leo. Al Sora verlos comenzó a reír – "así que fueron ustedes los que iniciaron el incendio. ¿Qué hacen aquí?" – sin embargo ellos no respondían. Sora entonces saco su espada y apunto a Leo – "no sé a que vinieron pero tengo ganas de matarlo" – dijo con una cara llena de locura que aterraba hasta Eli. Leo entonces saco su cristal y de ahí el saco una espada - "hace mucho tiempo que no peleamos Leo"- dijo mientras Eli sacaba sus dos uzi y Chrome sacaba su espada y escudo. Eli entonces comenzó a disparar y Chrome lo detuvo con una muralla de hielo, Leo entonces se impulso hacia Sora y comenzaron a pelear, Sora entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y esquivo un dardo que disparo Leo. Leo comenzó a dispararle pero Sora los esquivo todos. Sora entonces se impulso y agarro a Leo por el cuello. Por otro lado Chrome y Eli estaban peleando, y estaban muy parejas hasta que Eli saco sus pistolas de fuego y le disparo a Chrome quien intento cubrirlo pero este atravesó su barrera de hielo y le dio en el hombro. Ya que Sora estaba ahorcando a Leo, este soltó la espada y la pistola de dardos, la cual rodo hacia Eli, ella lo vio y lo recogió, entonces un grupo de guardias aparecieron agarrando a Nero, Milla, Mary, Eres y Arietta. Luego 4 guardias se acercaron y agarraron a Chrome y Leo. El líder entonces le pregunto a Sora que quería que hicieran con los prisioneros y sin pensarlo dos veces

"ejecútenlos" – dijo a sangre fría sorprendiendo a todos pero más a Eli quien conocía al verdadero Sora y él no era así de cruel. Sora entonces se acerco a Leo y le levanto la cara – "no eres tan listo como crees" – sin embargo Sora sintió un pinchazo en el cuello cuando se lo reviso noto que tenia clavado uno de los dardos de Leo, él rápidamente vio que Eli lo había disparado y volvió su vista a Leo quien con una sonrisa valiente lo miro a los ojos

"no necesito serlo" – en ese momento Sora comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor y cayó a sus rodillas y energía comenzó a liberarse del. En un parpadeo Black había regresado al mundo mental. El agua había vuelto a su color natural y el cielo y el sol habían vuelto a la normalidad. Él entonces vio que Sora estaba parado y sin cadenas

"¿me vas a asesinar?" – Dijo algo triste – "bueno eso es lo que yo haría" – Black entonces miro a su lado – "pensé que si eliminaba a tus amigos ya no habría nada que podría detenerme de tener este cuerpo. Pero me equivoque. Así que mátame rápido" – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos pero cuando los abrió vio que Sora le ofrecía su mano, él sorprendido miro a Sora quien estaba sonriendo – "¿Por qué?" – Pregunto confundido – "yo intente asesinar a tus amigos ¿Por qué me perdonarías tan rápido?" –

"porque tú eres yo" – dijo Sora y Black se sorprendió - "tú eres mi otra mitad y te necesito" – sorprendido Black alzo su mano para agarrar la mano de Sora y comenzó a desaparecer, antes de desaparecer por completo su cabello torno como el de Sora y sonrió, cuando este desapareció Sora miro al cielo y sonrió.

Volviendo a la realidad, luego de que la energía de Sora desapareciese Sora se levanto y los miro a todos con una sonrisa malvada. Sorprendiendo y aterrando a todos. No había funcionado

"agárrenla" – dijo señalando a Eli. Luego de que los tenían a todos. Sora los miro y les dijo – "llévenselos" – sin embargo Sora noto que Chrome tenía a Kurokiba puesto – "esperen" -dijo y se detuvieron. Sora entonces se acerco a Chrome y le quito a Kurokiba. Por un segundo Chrome pudo jurar ver a Sora sonreír. Sora entonces se alejo y el líder se acerco para preguntarle qué era eso – "es un arma que puede matar hasta los sangre pura" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos los vampiros – "general, necesito que me hagas un favor" – y le entrego la espada de Reil – "entretenle esto a Isabella" – sorprendido el general la tomo. Sora entonces se acerco a Chrome mientras se ponía Kurokiba dándole la espalda al general – "y dígale" – dijo mientras se volteaba enseñando una sonrisa – "que renuncio" – entonces el libero tanta energía que cegó a todos. Cuando este desapareció. Los guardias estaban inconscientes y Sora ni los prisioneros estaban ahí.

…

Luego del escape que Sora les había dado ellos se escondieron en lo más profundo del bosque donde nadie los encontraría. De una vez que se detuvieron Mary salto encima de Sora tumbándolo al suelo.

"oye Mary eso duele" – sin embargo Mary lloraba preguntando si de verdad era Sora. Él entonces le acaricio la cabeza gentilmente – "perdón por las molestias" – y miro a todos – "gracias" – sin embargo su sonrisa se fue cuando el sintió mareo y se desmayo. Leo inmediatamente se agacho a revisarlo pero entonces se volteo aliviado diciendo que él estaba solo cansado. Sin embargo había otro problema. Que ellos harían con Eli. Luego de armar la casa dejaron Sora descansar en una cama. Mientras que ellos estaban en la sala frente a la fogata todos miraban a Eli.

"¿Cómo podemos saber si estas de nuestro lado?" – Pregunto Leo serio a lo que Eli respondió que si no hubiera sido por ella Sora aun seria malvado – "sin embargo tú estabas de su lado también" – Eli entonces miro al suelo tristemente – "tú eres una de las razones por la cual él se volvió malvado"

"eso no es verdad" – oyeron venir de la escalera, ellos miraron hacia ahí y vieron que el que hablo fue Sora que apenas se mantenía a pie y se agarraba de la pared como soporte, él intento acercarse pero Sora se cayó. Chrome y Mary entonces se acercaron a ayudarlos, cuando él logro sentarse en uno de los asientos Nero le pregunto a que él se refería. Sora sonrió un poco – "es imposible para un ser humano convertirse en un sangre pura" – dijo – "yo nací un sangre pura" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Chrome entonces le dijo que eso era imposible y que él antes era humanos, aparte que Dante también era humano, sorprendido Sora se sintió feliz de que ella había recuperado su memoria, Sora entonces comenzó a explicarle – "mi padre era humano, sin embargo mi madre era una sangre pura. Cuando Dante nació, por alguna razón él nació completamente humano, sin embargo en mi caso, yo nací un sangre pura" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – "mis padres sabían lo difícil que era criar a un sangre pura y mucho más a la posible reencarnación de Vlad Tepes" – ellos no entendían lo que esto significaba – "oh, si ustedes lo conocen por otro nombre Vlad Dracula" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – "sin embargo, el hermano de mi madre supo la verdad sobre mí y a los 3 años cambio mi vida. Él uso un hechizo que solo los sangre puras pueden hacer, sacrificando su vida y su cuerpo… puede transformar a un vampiro en humano" – Nero entonces dijo que eso no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo pudo haber roto el ritual? – "en realidad es mi culpa. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hice a Reil durante nuestra pelea?" – y luego de pensarlo un rato Chrome lo descubrió y dijo que Sora lo mordió. Sora entonces rio un poco – "si, por yo ingerir la sangre de un sangre pura este despertó mi sangre de vampiro sin embargo también afecto mi mente. Luego de me volví humano mi alma fue dividido en dos, mi lado humano y mi lado vampiro y como yo vivía como humano estos estaban separados, sin embargo cuando regrese a ser un vampiro mi alma debía unirse pero no lo hizo creando a Black, quienes ustedes tuvieron el placer de conocerlo hace un par de horas y Eli hace un mes. Ahí yo recupere mi memoria y cuando me inyectaron con el antídoto Black y yo volvimos a ser uno y ahora aquí estoy" – luego de explicar todos tenían la boca abierta.

….

Desde que Sora regreso Chrome, Mary y Eli estaban en una batalla interminable por el afecto de Sora. Ya que Sora no podía levantarse de la cama, las tres competían en quien lo cuidaba mejor. Por esa razón Sora comía tres porciones, si el intentaba pararse, las tres le saltaban encima para que no se moviera.

"aléjense de él. Lo están hiriendo" – dijo Eli a Arietta y Chrome quienes se estaban enojando- "él no las necesita a ustedes" – Chrome entonces le dijo que no podía confiar en una vampira – "por si acaso se te olvido Sora es un sangre pura y como una noble tengo que cuidarlo. ¿Verdad Sora?" – y todas fijaron su vista en Sora quien había desaparecido.

Ellas notaron que la ventana estaba abierta al ellas revisar notaron que Sora estaba afuera dando una caminata tranquila. Sora entonces sitio que alguien lo miraba, cuando él se volteo se asusto al ver a Chrome, Eli y Arietta lo miraban con cara sanguinaria. Ellas entonces destruyeron la pared y Sora salió corriendo y ellas fueron a perseguirlo. Eli entonces saco 3 rifles de caza con x10 zoom y de dardos para dormir y le entrego uno a Chrome y uno a Arietta.

Mientras Sora corría, él se tropezó accidentalmente y vio como un dardo le paso por encima. Sorprendido Sora miro a su espalda, viendo a las chicas armadas. Sora logro dar una vuelta para atrás para esquivar otro de los dardos y dio un salto para esconderse entre los arboles. Era difícil para Chrome disparar, pero gracias a la práctica que tenían Arietta y Eli ellas apuntaban muy bien a Sora y era difícil para él esquivarlos. Luego de un rato a Eli se le ocurrió un juego. El primero en darle iba a tener una cita romántica (todo permitido) con Sora. Al oírla las dos aceptaron y ellas se dividieron

Sora escapaba lo más rápido posible. Él no sabía porque, pero Chrome, Eli y Arietta ahora estaban más animadas. Sora estaba corriendo hasta que se detuvo al ver a un grupo de personas reunidos, por el olor Sora supo que eran vampiros.

"te tengo" – oyó Sora a su espalda, sorprendiéndolo, al voltearse, él vio que era Chrome, rápidamente Sora la agarro y le tapo la boca, sorprendiendo a Chrome, Sora entonces miro a los guardias quienes parecían no haber notado su presencia,

"¿oyeron las noticias?" – Dijo uno – "al parecer el sangre pura descendiente de Tepes ha traicionado nuestra noble raza" – dijo mientras les explicaba – "la princesa Isabella esta devastada. Según yo oí, él le propuso matrimonio" – y en ese momento Chrome mordió a Sora, y él se aguanto el grito, él la miro y vio que ella estaba algo enojada –"sin embargo, al parecer los planes de invasión de los reinos no se han detenido" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora y Chrome. Ellos entonces se fueron y regresaron a la casa. Sora estaba pensando lo que oyó, cuando dos dardos le dieron en el cuello al mismo tiempo y Sora cayó como un tronco, sorprendiendo a Chrome. Arietta y Eli entonces se acercaron

"fue mi dardo que le dio primero" – dijo Arietta. Sin embargo Eli comenzó a pelear que fue el de ella. Sin embargo Chrome estaba callada pensando en lo que paso.

…..

Luego de que ellas regresaron con Sora (quien estaba completamente idiotizado por los dardos y la doble dosis). Leo entonces vio a Sora para ver su estado. Aparte del hecho de que él estaba drogado en dardos de dormir, él estaba en perfecta salud. Luego de que Chrome oyó esto dio un respiro calmado sin embargo ella recordó lo que los soldados dijeron.

"Eli ¿Cuál es el plan de Isabella?" – dijo sorprendiendo a Isabella. Ella le pregunto por qué ella estaba interesada – "Sora y yo oímos a un par de guardias hablar sobre una invasión" – Eli se sorprendió

"Isabella quiere destruir a toda la humanidad y crear una sociedad de solo vampiros" – sorprendiendo a todos – "por eso ella necesita a Sora. El rey y la reina. Aparte ella necesita a Sora para mantener la descendencia de los sangre pura" – dijo enojando a Chrome y Arietta – "por eso ella no se va a rendir. Ella va a buscar a Sora y encontrara una forma de que Sora se una a ella. Aparte… ella está enamorada de Sora" –y Chrome y Arietta se encendieron en fuego. Leo entonces le pregunto como ella sabia esto – "al principio ella solo actuaba para mantener a Sora feliz. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Sora mas se enamoraba" - dijo con algo de odio. Sora no oía nada de esto. Leo entonces la interrumpió para preguntarle como Isabella iba a ganarle a los 3 reinos – "con los 3 objetos de Vlad Dracula. Si un sangre pura obtiene los tres objetos tendrá tanto poder como el original Dracula" – Nero pregunto que si ella quería tanto poder para que buscar a Sora – "no se" – sin embargo Leo analizaba todo lo que ella había dicho. Y se sorprendió al descubrir lo que pasaba

"no puede ser…" – todos entonces miraron a Leo – "creo saber la razón por la que ella busco a Sora. Recuerdan que Sora dijo que sus padres estaban asustados de que Sora naciese una sangre pura porque Sora era reconsiderado la reencarnación de Vlad Tepes (Dracula), la razón por la que ella necesita los objetos es para que Sora libere su poder y destruya los reinos. Si Sora es realmente la reencarnación de Tepes Sora tiene un increíble poder oculto" – dijo sorprendido – "un increíble poder oscuro" – sin embargo Sora se levanto

"entonces tendremos que detenerla" – dijo Sora algo atontado – "tenemos que detenerla antes de que ella haga algo estúpido" – y todos asintieron.

…

"reina Isabella, reina Isabella hay un problema" – llego el general al llegar. Isabella entonces vio que el general había venido sin Sora y con la espada de Reil, se preocupo

"¿Qué paso con Sora? ¿Dónde está Sora?" – el general entonces le explico todo lo que había pasado. Isabella estaba tan enojada que uso una energía oscura para ahorcar al general – "¿Cómo te atreves a dejarlo irse?" – ella estaba tan enojada que la parte blanca de sus ojos habían tornado negros. Sin embargo Draven la detuvo, ella lo soltó y se volteo – "busquen a Sora y tráiganmelo vivo. Y general no aceptare más errores" – el general entonces asintió y se fue de la habitación. – "Draven te perdonare esta vez pero la próxima vez que me detengas, te asesinare a ti también" – y Draven se arrodillo respondiendo que si, Isabella entonces se entristeció un poco – "Ahora que Sora ha regresado a la normalidad, ¿tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta?" – Draven entonces le dijo que si su corazón realmente no quería ella de tenia que hacerlo y en un segundo ella cambio su actitud – "Draven yo nací para ser la reina de este mundo y no importa si Sora me ayuda o no. Era un error creer que Sora me ayudaría. Una persona como él no está listo para liderar y yo no estoy lista para compartir el poder con alguien" – Ella entonces levanto la espada del suelo y el anillo comenzó a brillar, luego una energía oscura rodeo a Eli – "además no quiero compartir el poder" - dijo riendo maléficamente – "prepara los soldados. Invadiremos el reino de Foucco al amanecer" – dijo sonriendo maléficamente

….

Ya que la capa estaba en el reino de Foucco. Los 3 reyes fueron al castillo del rey Esteban. Ellos estaban reunidos pensando en los posibles ataques del ejército de Isabella, cuando un mensajero apareció frente a ellos y se arrodillo

"mis señores hemos oído que la reina Isabella tiene pensado atacar el reino al amanecer" – dijo sorprendiendo a los reyes – "hicimos una expedición para verificar sus ejércitos. Ellos tienen un ejército de 10,000 soldados y van creciendo con cada pueblo. Ellos muerden y transforman a los ciudadanos en parte de su ejército" – dijo sorprendiendo a los reyes los tres reyes. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron

"preparen a todas las tropas de los 3 reinos mañana iremos al combate" – dijo Elros mientras se levantaba para irse a preparar para la batalla. Estaban y Adelious también se levantaron.

…

En la pequeña cabaña Sora y los demás también se iban preparando. Chrome le había llevado a Sora su traje de mercenario, él se lo puso. Luego de que todos estaban listos ellos salieron hacia el reino de los elfos, ellos tenían un plan para ayudar a vencer a Isabella

…..

El atardecer. Intermedio entre la luz del día y la oscuridad de la noche. En las afueras del castillo de Foucco, los ejércitos se posicionaban frente a frente. El ejército de vampiros usando armadura negra con adornos rojos como la sangre ojos malvados, sin embargo el ejército de la realeza consistía en hombres vestidos de plateado con franjas de colores brillantes, rojas y amarillo, verdes o azules. Los seis líderes (montados a caballo) del ejército eran los reyes y los tres generales: Garren, Edmond y un hombre vestido completamente en armadura. Ambos ejércitos poseían arqueros y catapultas. Los vampiros poseían bestias Ceberus mientras que los humanos tenían hipogrifos y dragones. Elros entonces se volteo hacia los soldados

"soldados hoy estamos aquí para la lucha contra la malvada reina Isabella. El mundo sabrá que los hombres libres se enfrentaron a un tirano, que pocos se puso en contra de muchos, y antes de esta batalla había terminado, incluso una sangre pura puede sangrar" – él entonces se volteo nuevamente para mirar al ejército enemigo.

Sin embargo en el lado enemigo Isabella no estaba ahí, el general de los vampiros miro al enemigo.

"al ataque" – dijo y todos los soldados fueron corriendo hacia el castillo, los Ceberus comenzaron a atacar. Por otro lado Elros miraba bien lo que pasaba

"quietos… quietos… fuego" – y los arqueros alzaron sus arcos y dispararon, haciendo que lloviese flechas de energía al enemigo. Ya que estos eran vampiros de bajo nivel estos caían muertos al instante. Elros entonces alzo su espada – "ataquen" - y comenzó a cabalgar su caballo junto con los reyes y el ejército fueron a atacar el enemigo. Sin embargo al acercarse notaron algo increíble. El castillo de Isabella estaba flotando en el aire acercándose a ellos. Y debajo había gigantes halando el castillo con cadenas – "no se asusten y luchen por los reinos" - dijo mientras seguían cabalgando.

Sin embargo los soldados iban perdiendo contra los vampiros. Uno a uno iban muriendo o transformándose en el enemigo. Garren estaba peleando con un pequeño ejército de vampiros con su lanza e iban cayendo uno a uno. Sin embargo eran demasiados y se cansaba más y más, un vampiro entonces iba a atacarlo con su espada cuando una katana apareció atravesando al vampiro. Garren conocía esa espada y Sora apareció con su capucha puesta

"Así que estás vivo" – le dijo Garren a Sora mientras se ponían espalda con espalda, Sora entonces le dijo que era más sorprendente que Garren lo estuviese – "veo que no has cambiado. ¿Para qué te pones la capucha?" - Sora entonces le explico que era necesario. Entonces a lo lejos aparecieron Chrome y los demás aparecieron para pelear contra los vampiros

"oye Garren se me olvidaba que te traje un regalo" – dijo Sora, y Garren parecía interesado. Luego a lo lejos apareció Milla con un ejército de elfos armados con espadas y arcos y flechas, vestidos de armaduras doradas. Estos se unieron para luchar contra los vampiros y con esto los soldados obtuvieron la ventaja. Sin embargo Isabella no estaba feliz, ella estaba encima del castillo y alzo la espada que junto con el anillo comenzó a brillar, entonces un terremoto comenzó y de las grietas de la tierra comenzó a salir fuego. Y en un segundo Isabella y Sora se miraron

"Isabella" – Sora dijo – "oye Garren ¿te puedes encargar de estos?" – Garren entonces le pregunto por qué – "voy a terminar esto" – y corrió hacia uno de los hipogrifos y cuando iba a montarlo noto que Chrome se había subido con él. Él sonrió mientras montaba el hipogrifo y este se elevo y en aire Sora vio que Nero, Arietta, Mary, Eres y Eli también estaban montando hipogrifos sin embargo al ellos acercarse un escuadrón de 20 gárgolas aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar Sora y los demás. Una de las gárgolas ataco una de las alas del hipogrifo que montaba Sora y Chrome y estos cayeron – "Nero, Eres no se preocupen nosotros estaremos bien dijo mientras caía en una parte del castillo.

Nero y Eres entonces fueron a lo más cercano del castillo. Cuando ellos llegaron, ellos se bajaron de sus hipogrifos y entraron a la habitación. Dentro ellos se encontraron con Isabella quien tenía su espada. Nero, Eres, Arietta y Mary entonces se pusieron en posición de pelea Isabella entonces sonrió y alzo su espada

"Arrodíllense" – dijo mientras apuntaba su espada a Nero y los demás. Entonces una terrible presión cayó encima de ellos y ellos cayeron arrodillados todos menos Nero quien su orgullo no le dejaba caer. Isabella entonces sonrió mientras se acercaba a Nero y comenzaba a acariciarlo. Por la presión Nero no podía moverse – "que increíble fuerza de voluntad, tal vez debería morderte y convertirte en uno de mis valientes soldado" – y ella iba acercando sus dientes sin embargo el cuerpo de Nero comenzó a calentarse tanto que le quemo la mano. Ella entonces adolorida se alejo de él y Nero se libero de la presión, junto con los demás, todos entonces se pusieron en posición de pelea. Y el primero en atacar fue Nero quien rápidamente blandía sus katares a una increíble velocidad. Sin embargo ella los esquivaba. Luego Arietta le disparo múltiples flechas de energías, mientras Eli le disparaba con su arma e Isabella los esquivaba. Luego Eres se acerco y comenzó a usar sus artes marciales pero tampoco funcionaban. Ya irritada ella blandió su espada y casi cortaba a Eres si no hubiera sido por una bola de fuego que Mary mando. Luego Isabella se impulso hacia Mary pero fue interceptado por Nero que desvió el ataque de ella. Isabella entonces perdió el control y comenzó a liberar energía que empujo un poco a todos luego ella desapareció frente a Eres y lo corto en el pecho haciendo que él cayese desmayado.

Luego ella fue hacia Eli y la apuñalo en el pecho, lanzo una increíble energía a Arietta que la mando volando y choco desmayándose del dolor. Y electrocuto a Mary hasta que ella no podía más. Solo quedaban ella y Nero quienes pelearon fuertemente y parecían igualados.

…..

Al Sora levantarse noto que ellos estaban en el jardín del castillo y que Chrome estaba inconsciente en el suelo, en los brazos del hipogrifo quien se sacrifico por ella. Sora dio un minuto de silencio para honrar al hipogrifo y luego despertó a Chrome. A principio ella parecía perdida. Pero cuando reviso su alrededor recordó donde estaba, luego ella noto el cuerpo muerto del hipogrifo. Ella entonces comenzó a llorar un poco. Sin embargo Sora noto que alguien los estaba espiando. Chrome entonces noto que Sora estaba muy concentrado. Entonces en menos de un segundo, Sora agarro a Chrome y esquivo un líquido purpura que derritió completamente al hipogrifo, sorprendiendo y aterrando a Chrome. Sora entonces vio de donde vino el liquido, él vio un hombre lagarto con escamas color vede oscuro, ojos amarillos y tenía 2 espadas cortas. Chrome entonces pregunto qué era eso

"un vampiro" – dijo Sora mientras invocaba a Kurokiba. Chrome estaba aterrada sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacer y se levanto junto con Sora y saco su espada y escudo de su cristal y se puso en forma de ataque.

"¿assi que quieren pelear?" – dijo el vampiro. El entonces alzo ambas espadas – "mi nombre es Salazzar" – dijo, sin embargo Sora lo interrumpió impulsándose hacia él. Él logro esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás y pegándose a una pared – "algo impulsivo ¿verdad?" – dijo y le escupió veneno a Sora, sin embargo este se congelo. Chrome había congelado el veneno y este cayó al suelo – "maldita perra" –sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que Sora le lanzaba múltiples Kuro kizu que el esquivaba caminando en la pared como un lagarto y escupía veneno a Sora, que los esquivaba mientras lanzaba los Kuro kizu. Salazar iba a una increíble velocidad, pero entonces se resbalo con un hielo que Chrome invoco y cayo. Sora entonces se impulso y… le corto la cabeza.

Sorprendida Chrome reprocho a Sora, sin embargo ella vio que el vampiro desapareció como si fuera humo. Ella entonces pregunto qué había pasado. Y Sora le explico que él realmente era realmente una ilusión. Sora y Chrome entonces entraron al castillo y pelearon con todos los guardias, hasta llegar a la habitación de Isabella.

…..

Sin embargo en ese momento en castillo de Foucco, los guardias caían uno a uno, mientras Draven iba llegando a la habitación donde estaba la capa. Al él llegar se encontró con dos guardias sagrados estaban ahí. Él entonces alzo su mano y dos lanzas de energía oscura aparecieron y asesinaron a los guardias. Draven entonces se acerco al pedestal y tomo la capa.

…..

Al Sora y Chrome entrar vieron una escena sorprendente. Eres estaba desangrándose, Mary y Arietta estaban inconscientes, Eli estaba sentada inconsciente sangrando por el pecho y Nero estaba aguantando en dolor a punto de desmayarse. Al Nero ver a Sora y Chrome, sonrió un poco y cayó desmayado. Chrome entonces fue a donde él para revisarlo. Al Sora ver a Isabella vio que ella había perdido el control sus ojos brillaban rojo intenso y tenía un aura maléfica detrás de ella.

"hola Sora" – dijo maléficamente mientras sonreía con locura. Sora entonces le dijo a Chrome que curara a todos, él se encargaría de Isabella, Chrome asintió instantáneamente mientras halaba a todos y sacaba una poción de curación. Sora por otro lado invocaba a Kurokiba para atacar. Isabella entonces alzaba su espada la cual brillaba con su anillo – "fue un error darme el anillo Sora" – él sonrió y dijo que tenía que darle algo de ventaja. Esto hizo que Isabella se enojase. Ella entonces se impulso hacia Sora y ataco, sin embargo Sora esquivo sin dificultad, Isabella ataco nuevamente y Sora lo esquivo. Ella ataco múltiples veces y Sora lo esquivo todos, luego él puso su mano izquierda en la cara de Isabela libero una bola de energía, mandándola volando. Cuando ella se detuvo ella vio a Sora quien parecía decepcionado de ella. Ella entonces se enojo a tal nivel que ella libero demasiada energía oscura, causando un terremoto. Al Sora verla ella estaba tan consumida por la oscuridad que le habían crecido alas de demonios, cuernos y una cola, la esclerótica de sus ojos tornaron negros. Ella entonces se impulso hacia él a tal velocidad que Sora no pudo protegerse, y lo corto en el brazo, Sora entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y sin embargo Isabella lo seguía volando, ella entonces se impulso hacia él y blandió la espada, Sora logro cubrirlo pero lo mando volando destruyendo 4 paredes y lanzándolo a otra habitación. Sora entonces freno y blandió su espada.

"Kuro kizu" – dijo mientras Sora lanzaba una ráfaga de energía, pero ella lo reflecto con su mano sin arma mientras volaba a increíble velocidad hacia Sora. Ella entonces agarro a Sora por el cuello y salió del castillo, usando a Sora como objeto para destruir todas las paredes restantes. Ella entonces lanzo a Sora al suelo creando un cráter gigante. Luego de que el humo se disperso Sora estaba en el fondo del cráter adolorido e Isabella se enojo de que él siguiera vivo y se impulso hacia él. Sora entonces dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando su ataque y se impulso para atacarla pero aunque el ataque conecto no le hizo ningún daño y ella la apuñalo.

Isabella entonces blandió su espada (con Sora aun apuñalado) y lo lanzo al castillo, destruyendo la pared y mandándolo a la sala. Cuando ella entro noto que Sora se estaba levantando del suelo muy lentamente ya que él estaba muy herido.

"¿Por qué te levantas?"- grito enojada Isabella, al ver que Sora no se rendía- "hubiera sido más fácil caer muerto y olvidaras esto" – sin embargo Sora sonrió al oír esto

"no pensaba que te preocupabas por mi" – dijo burlonamente Sora. Enojada Isabella se impulso hacia Sora y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que chocara con la pared, pero al nuevamente ver que Sora se levantaba ella se enojo mas. Gritándole que por que lo hacía, Sora, quien estaba sentado, increíblemente adolorido, sonrió – "porque es mi culpa" – dijo sorprendiendo a Isabella – "es mi culpa que todo esto pasase, si hubiera sabido que era un sangre pura, nada de esto hubiese pasado, yo no hubiese mordido a Chrome, hubiera detenido la guerra, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese comenzado" – y él alzo su cara para ver a Isabella – "tal vez te hubiese salvado de la oscuridad en tu corazón" – dijo sorprendiendo a Isabella. Recordando lo que ella tenía que hacer, ella alzo su espada. La cual comenzó a temblar e iba a blandirla – "lo siento" – dijo finalmente Sora pero ella se detuvo. Entonces en un segundo, una mano atravesó el pecho de Isabella, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Sora, Isabella entonces cae al suelo, ella entonces noto quien era su atacante… Draven.

"¿Draven?"- dijo al verlo y noto que él tenía puesto la capa de Dracula sin embargo al oír ese nombre él pateo a Isabella hacia una pared. Entonces ellos vieron como los ojos de Draven cambiaban de un dorado brillante a rojos vino. Sorprendiendo a Isabella y Sora

"¿sorprendidos?" – Dijo sonriendo – "¿ustedes no pensaron realmente que eran los únicos sangre pura? ¿Verdad?" – dijo mientras lamia su mano llena de sangre, él entonces se acerco a Isabella y le quito el anillo y la espada. Cuando él se levanto, Sora le pregunto quien realmente era, al oír la pregunta él sonrió – "mi verdadero nombre es Alucard Tepes" – al oír el apellido ambos se sorprendieron. Tepes era el verdadero apellido de Vlad Dracula – "pero Sora tu puedes llamarme tío" – esto irrito a Sora y al ver a Sora actuando así Alucard sonrió mas – "no te preocupes, no los matare" – dijo a ambos – "como uno de los poco sangre pura tengo que mantener la tradición y mantenerlos con vida. Además…" – dijo tocando y acariciando la cara de Isabella – "necesito un descendiente, y quien más que mí querida ama" –dijo sonriendo pero Isabella empujo su mano con su cabeza – "aunque ella sea un poco rebelde"

"suéltala"- dijo Sora mientras se levantaba débilmente con la ayuda de Kurokiba. Al verlo Alucard sonrió. Y le pregunto que él hacia – "al fin lo entiendo. Yo me había preguntado como Isabella sabía que yo era una sangre pura. Tu debiste haberle dicho, sombre mi, sobre las armas de Dracula, todo"- entonces los ojos de Sora comenzaron a brillar – "tú eres la razón por la cual Isabela sufrió tanto" – dijo mientras levantaba su espada para pelear. Alucard entonces se puso su anillo y alzo la espada. Luego los tres objetos comenzaron a brillar y cuando terminaron una increíble energía espiritual oscura cubrió a Alucard y en un microsegundo Alucard apareció frente a Sora

"no te preocupes, vivirás" – dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de energía oscura lanzando a Sora, fuera del castillo flotante.

"Alucaaaaard" – gritaba Sora mientras caía

…

Luego de la caída de Sora Alucard, fue a la habitación donde estaban Chrome y los demás. Chrome se sorprendió cuando Alucard entro con Isabella encadenada de los brazos y herida, también estaba sorprendida al ver que ella estaba llorando y había regresado a la normalidad. Chrome entonces le pregunto a Isabella donde estaba Sora. Pero fue Alucard el que respondió

"Ahora mismo tiene que estar en el suelo" – dijo aterrando a Chrome al verla Alucard sonrió maléficamente – "no te preocupes como sangre pura él no morirá" – y en ese momento la voz de Alucard se volvió oscura – "pero si él sabe lo que hace, se unirá a mí."- él entonces chasqueo los sus dedos y diez vampiros nobles aparecieron ahí agarrando a Chrome y los demás y llevándolos al calabozo, luego dos de ellos agarraron a Isabella y la llevaron a su habitación donde Alucard creó una barrera para que ella no escapase.

Luego el fue al borde del castillo flotante donde él creó un hechizo de ilusión donde aparecía su cuerpo entero en forma gigante. Al ver esto todos los soldados dejaron de pelear y alzaron su cabeza.

"buenas noches queridos luchadores. Mi nombre es Alucard Tepes. Pero pueden llamarme el rey de los vampiros. Verán todo esto ha sido mi plan. Ustedes son solamente piezas en mi juego de ajedrez" –dijo sonriendo – "han peleado muy bien pero como podrán ver sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles"- dijo mostrando los 3 objetos de Dracula, sorprendiendo a los reyes y todos los vampiros gritaron de felicidad, haciendo que Alucard se enojase – "¡cállense!" – y un aura maléfica callo a todos los vampiros. Alucard entonces sonrió nuevamente – "pero porque no soy tan malo les daré una oportunidad. Denme pacíficamente el poder sobre los 3 reinos, y acepten y no tendremos que hacer una masacre"- dijo sorprendiendo a todos – "les daré un 5 días para tomar la decisión"- dijo mientras su cara desaparecía. Entonces todos los vampiros desaparecieron dejando a los soldados sorprendidos

….

Sora despertó cuando una gota de agua cayó en su cabeza. Al él despertarse, noto que él no tenía puesto su camisa y que estaba vendado, cuando él miro a su alrededor noto que estaba dentro de una cueva, él también sintió el calor de la fogata cerca de él. Cuando él miro bien noto a una mujer anciana sentada cerca de la fogata.

"hola. ¿Quién es usted?" – Preguntando, la mujer entonces tomo su bastón y golpeo a Sora en la cabeza con una increíble fuerza – "¿Por qué me diste?"- la anciana entonces la golpeo nuevamente

"no te muevas, tus habilidades regenerativas aun no están al máximo" – dijo mientras le daba en la frente con la punta de su bastón haciendo que Sora cayera acostado. Ella entonces agarro una tetera que había puesto y con su bastón la vertió en la boca de Sora. El sabor era tan horrible que Sora se levanto para toser. La anciana entonces le golpeo nuevamente en la cabeza. Sora entonces le pregunto nuevamente quien era, la anciana comenzó a fumar una pipa que tenia – "mi nombre es Merlina Sorciere" – al oír el apellido Sora se sorprendió – "si lo sé, yo soy la abuela de Mary" – ella entonces comenzó a rascarse la cabeza – "pensé que su madre cuidaría bien de ella. Pero no sabía que ella había muerto. Te agradezco que hallas cuidado de ella y salvarla de Reil" – a lo que Sora respondió que no era un problema. Sora entonces sintió algo raro sus heridas se estaban curando con mayor velocidad. Él entonces le pregunto qué había pasado – "lo que te di fue vid dodder una planta que incrementa las habilidades de los vampiro, incluyendo su habilidad regenerativa. Con esto podrás curarte más rápido" – en menos de una hora Sora se sentía como una persona nueva. Y se paro – "ohh ya veo que estas mejor" – dijo Merlina – "es hora del entrenamiento" – Sora entonces pregunto para qué entrenamiento – "no creerás que vencerás a Alucard con este nivel de pelea" – Sora entonces recordó todo lo que paso. Isabella, Alucard todo. Él entonces se levanto, pero merlina le dio en su entrepierna con su bastón haciendo que Sora caiga del dolor – "y ¿A dónde crees que vas?" –Sora aguantándose el dolor entonces le respondió que tenía que ir a detenerlo – "y ¿Qué harás ahora que no hiciste la ultima vez?" – Sora entonces sarcásticamente le respondió que ella sonaba como Aatrox y ella sonrió - "así que tú conoces a Aatrox. No me sorprende de alguien descendiente de la nobleza" – Sora entonces se sorprendió ya que nadie sabía esto – "no te preocupes tu secreto es tuyo" – dijo mientras sacaba una un anillo y se lo lanzaba a Sora para que se lo pusiese. Cuando Sora se lo puso una increíble presión cayó sobre él y Sora apenas podía quedarse parado sorprendiendo a Merlina – "Wow me sorprende que estés parado aun, ese anillo aumenta la gravedad dependiendo el nivel que se programe y yo lo programe 5 veces la gravedad de la tierra" – ella entonces se puso pensativa – "tal vez es muy poco" – y ella hizo que un panel virtual apareciese frente a ella. Sora noto que había un número 5 en el panel la cual ella cambio a un 10, entonces la presión encima de Sora aumento mucho más a tal nivel que Sora estaba en sus rodillas. Ella entonces sonrió y la tele porto a donde Sora había entrenado con Aatrox. Sora entonces le pregunto cuál era el plan- "bueno… tenemos 5 días, los cual significa que tenemos 5 semanas. Cada día te agregare 5 veces la gravedad" – dijo sorprendiendo a Sora – "y cada día si no logras pararte antes del almuerzo no comerás ni cenaras"

"¿Queeeeeeeeee?" – pregunto Sora al oírla. Ella entonces asintió.- "pero eso no es justo" – en ese segundo ella agrego 5 veces la gravedad. Haciendo que Sora tuviese que cargar con 15 veces la gravedad de la tierra.

…

Los primeros tres días Sora no almorzaba ni cenaba, ya que él no lograba el reto antes de tiempo. Sin embargo el cuarto día, cuando él tenía encima una presión de 35 veces la gravedad de la tierra, Sora uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse, aunque era un error, Sora desayunaba una manzana (con fuerza ya que este pesaba aproximadamente 10,000 kilos, pero la anciana cocinaba para el almuerzo y cena, y ella cocinaba horrible y por el peso de los materiales de cocinas pensaban demasiado.

Pero luego de que Sora se acostumbrara al peso encima Sora hacia una rutina de ejercicios: 200 lagartijas, 400 abdominales, 200 sentadillas, 200 lagartijas con una mano y de cabeza y luego él practicaba con su espada, que ahora pesaba unos 200,000 kilos.

Luego de 2 semanas cuando el tenia una presión de 100 veces la gravedad de la tierra Sora ya no sentía diferencia, inclusive el hacia acrobáticas, cuando Merlina lo llamo

"veo que has mejorado" – dijo al ver que Sora estaba en el techo de la cabaña. Sora entonces bajo del techo y alzo el anillo para que ella aumentara la gravedad. Ella entonces desactivo el anillo y Sora se sentía increíblemente ligero – "¿Cómo te sientes?" – y Sora respondió que se sentía más ligero que una pluma. Ella entonces le dijo que saltase y él lo hizo alcanzando unos 150 m de altura y aterrizando sin esfuerzo. Ella entonces invoco una piedra del tamaño de una montaña e hizo que le cayera encima a Sora aplastándolo, pero a los pocos segundos Sora logro levantarlo sin esfuerzo y rompiéndolo de una solo puñetazo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo

"Wow" – dijo al ver como los pedazos caía. Merlina entonces le explico que el propósito del entrenamiento era incrementar su agilidad, fuerza física y energía espiritual. Sin embargo su nuevo entrenamiento no sería tan fácil. Y Sora se aterro al oír. Merlina entonces busco algo en su bolso y cuando saco el objeto Sora cerró los ojos aterrado. Al él abrirlos vio que era simplemente una hoja. Sora entonces analizo cuidadosamente la hoja, pero cuando la toco este se prendió en fuego, sorprendiendo a Sora. Merlina entonces le lanzo su bolso a Sora. Quien al abrirlo noto que estaba completamente lleno de esas hojas, Sora iba a tocar una pero Merlina lo detuvo dándole en la mano

"si tocas una, todas se prenderán fuego" – Sora entonces vertió todas las hojas y Merlina las separo para que Sora pudiese tomarlas una a una – "tu entrenamiento consiste en sostener una de estas hojas sin que se incendien" – Sora se sorprendió al oír esto. Luego de unas 2 horas de estar sentado y de hojas encendiéndose una a una. Sora irritado entonces grito que era lo que pasaban con las hojas. Merlina entonces comenzó a fumar – "estas hojas son especiales, con la mínima energía estas hojas se encenderán en fuego" – sin embargo esa respuesta solo hacia enojar mas a Sora. Quien tomaba otra hoja y esta se encendía enojando a Sora aun más. – "¿sabes? Si quieres puedes simplemente rendirte" – sin embargo Sora dijo que no lo haría y la ronda de hojas más cercanas a él se encendieron completamente – "cálmate era solo un chiste" – dijo Merlina – "sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Alucard se ha pasado de la línea esta vez" – dijo y Sora se puso serio. Continuando con su entrenamiento.

…

Por otro lado los reyes estaban teniendo problemas. Desde que los ciudadanos de los reinos oyeron lo que Alucard dijo enormes grupos de personas comenzaron a hacer protesta y huelgas, para que los reyes aceptaran el trato y peleaban cuando los reyes les decían que no. Y algunos ciudadanos estaban, opcionalmente ofrecían sus cuellos para la transformación a vampiros, a escondidas del reino

Por otro lado los reyes también tenían que encontrar una solución a las amenazas de Alucard

"yo digo que lo ataquemos mientras podamos" – dijo impaciente Esteban – "su castillo aun esta visible. Yo digo que mandemos un pequeño escuadrón y lo eliminemos" – a lo que Adelious respondió que no era posible, enojando a Esteban– "¿Por qué no?"

"los vampiros tienen una habilidad para detectar energía espiritual. Ellos sabrían que nosotros estamos ahí, antes de pudiéramos hacer algo" – al oír esto Esteban se sentó enojado

"entonces todos sabemos cuál es nuestra única opción"- a lo que los 2 aceptaron – "tendremos que luchar contra ellos y esperar lo mejor"- y ellos asintieron.

Él día antes del ataque, los reyes preparaban sus ejércitos, junto con el ejercito de elfos, sus tropas se habían reducido considerablemente, y ahora tenían ciudadanos normales para ayudar. Ellos sabían que no podían hacer nada más pero tenían que luchar

….

Por otro lado Alucard estaba disfrutando de lo que había hecho. Todos se sometían ante él, todos menos los amigos de Sora e Isabella, pero él sabía que cuando él obtuviese el poder sobre el mundo ellos se arrodillarían ante él.

Sin embargo había algo que lo preocupaba. Desde su pelea con Sora, la presencia de Sora había desaparecido por completo. Él se preocupaba que Sora lograse interceptar sus planes. Pero él entonces recordó que Sora no tenia forma de vencerlo.

Él día antes de la batalla, Alucard estaba mirando como su ejercito crecía y crecía, y Alucard sonreía al ver como su poder crecía.

…..

El día de la batalla había llegado, los ejércitos estaban reunidos para el momento definitivo. En el centro entre los 2 ejércitos, estaban reunidos los 3 reyes junto con Alucard

"entonces ¿Qué fue lo que ustedes decidieron?"- pregunto Alucard a los reyes. Estos miraron a Alucard con seriedad y respondieron que se negaban a aceptar su propuesta. Al oír esto Alucard comenzó a reír psicóticamente – "¿acaso no ven que no pueden ganar? Esta es la última vez que les ofreceré esta oferta. Acepten o morirán" – pero los reyes se negaron nuevamente – "pues acepten su muerte" – dijo mientras volaba hacia su lado del campo de batalla y los reyes cabalgaban a su lado del campo. Alucard miro a su general – "ataquen" – y el general alzo su mano haciendo que todos los soldados fuesen a atacar. Los reyes entonces comenzaron a cabalgar a la guerra junto con todos sus soldados.

Ellos peleaban contra los vampiros, sin embargo ellos estaban en completa desventaja. Mientras más peleaban más gente moría, y mucho mas con Alucard participando en la guerra. Los 3 reyes fueron a atacar a Alucard. Esteban usaba una espada, Adelious usaba tonfas y Elros usaba un arco y flechas. Ellos 3 eran los únicos que le podían hacer batalla a Alucard.

Sin embargo dentro del castillo. Nero y los demás estaban intentando salir del castillo. Ellos estaban atrapados en el calabozo. En ese momento, Eres se levanto y vio a su alrededor todos ellos estaban capturados. Él entonces miro a su pecho, él estaba vendado. Nero entonces se acerco a Eres. Sorprendiendo a todos

"al fin estas despierto" – dijo Nero, - "¿Cómo te sientes?" – Esto sorprendió Eres quien respondió que estaba bien – "bien, Eres necesito que me hagas un favor" – dijo forzosamente – "tienes que sacarnos de aquí" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Chrome entonces le pregunto cómo lo iban a sacar – "Eres es un luchador elemento tierra. Él puede usar su poder para destruir este lugar y podremos recuperar nuestras armas para ayudar a Sora"- entonces Eres asintió y se levanto, y se puso en posición de pelea. Su brazo comenzó a tornar negro carbón y le dio un puñetazo a la reja, mandándola volando. Ellos rápidamente tomaron sus cristales que estaban guardados en un cofre. En ese momento unos guardias entraron y se sorprendieron de verlos afuera, ellos entonces apuntaron sus armas a ellos. Nero y los demás entonces atacaron a los guardias. Y los vencieron al instante. Ellos salieron corriendo pero cuando iban a salir del castillo Chrome se detuvo y Nero le pregunto qué pasaba

"lo siento es que tengo algo que hacer" – dijo Chrome mientras se volteaba y entraba nuevamente al castillo, Nero entonces dijo que él iría con Chrome, los demás asintieron se fueron, mientras Nero entraba a buscar a Chrome. Cuando se reencontró con ella, él la llamo para avisarle que estaba ahí, ella asintió mientras seguía su camino. Al ellos llegar se encontraron frente a la habitación de Isabella. Al Chrome intentar abrir la puerta un sello apareció frente a ella y una energía oscura la empujo, y Nero la agarro. Chrome entonces se levanto y alzo su espada, atacando la puerta, pero este reflecto el ataque de ella, cayendo sentada. Nero entonces ataco la puerta pero también fue reflectado, ellos entonces decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, destruyendo la barrera

…..

Cuando Arietta, Mary, Eli y Eres lograron bajar del castillo, se sorprendieron al ver la masacre de personas y vampiros muertos por la guerra, Arietta comenzó a llorar un poco, sin embargo Eli y Eres sabían lo que tenían que hacer y fueron en busca de Alucard, seguidos por los demás. Peros al llegar se sorprendieron al ver lo que había pasado. Los 3 reyes estaban completamente vencidos y a Garren, Edmond y Milla al borde de la muerte sin embargo, Alucard no parecía nada cansado. Al Alucard mirarlos sonrió al ver que ellos estaban ahí

"Así que lograron escapar" – dijo sonriente. Y al ver que estaban armados él se volteo- "¿en serio creen que van a poder vencerme?" – sin embargo al ver que ellos iban a acercarse, él libero energía empujando a todos, entonces una flecha de energía corto la mejilla de Alucard. Cuando él vio quien era el responsable vio que era Elros – "así que aun puedes pelear" – Alucard entonces volteo hacia Arietta y la apunto con su dedo – "tal vez necesitas una lección" – y una bola de energía se armo en su dedo – "tal vez esto te lo enseñara" – y un laser de energía oscura gigante salió disparado hacia Arietta cubriendo su cuerpo, sin embargo cuando este se disipo Arietta estaba bien y cuando ella vio quien la protegió… era Sora. Sin embargo Sora estaba bastante diferente, tenía el cabello muy largo, sus mano y brazos estaban vendados, vestía de su t-shirt negro con un boceto de un lobo plateado, sus ojos parecían aburridos. Al verlo Alucard comenzó a sonreír. Él estaba asustado de Sora, sin embargo el poder de Sora era tan débil que ni siquiera lo sentía. Sora entonces miro a su alrededor, notando todos los cuerpos.

"Alucard. Peleemos en otro lado" – al oír esto Alucard comenzó a reír, diciendo que Sora no tenia decisi… sin embargo en un pestañeo Sora apareció frente a él sosteniéndole la cabeza y en otro ellos 2 desaparecieron.

Cuando reapareció Sora lanzo a Alucard, pero este cayo de pie. Sin embargo al mirar a si alrededor Alucard se sorprendió, ellos estaban en el castillo. Esto lo sorprendió increíblemente ya que el castillo estaba a unos 6 kilómetros de distancia y tenía unos 100 metros de altura, inclusive para Alucard esto era una hazaña increíble, pero lo más sorprendente es que con la poca energía espiritual que Sora tenia él lograse hacer esto sin ni siquiera estar cansado. Alucard entonces saco su espada y apunto a Sora, en la punta se estaba formando una bola de energía oscura aun más poderosa que la que él uso contra Arietta y él disparo un laser gigante de energía oscura que llegaba desde el techo hasta el suelo, sin embargo Sora no lo esquivo, cuando este cubrió a Sora, Alucard comenzó a reír, pero al disiparse se aterro Sora estaba completamente intacto. Alucard se enojo y se impulso hacia Sora intentando aparecer atrás de él, sin embargo cuando él cruzaba al lado de Sora. Miro a Sora quien había invocado a Kurokiba y lo blandia a su lado

"Kuro kizu" – y una ráfaga de energía ataco a Alucard, quien salió volando a una pared. Cuando Alucard se levanto, estaba completamente enojado. En ese momento Chrome, Nero e Isabella habían entrado a la habitación, sorprendidos de ver a Sora y Alucard ahí. Al verlos Alucard sonrió. Si usaba a ellos como rehenes, podría matar a Sora. Entonces su capa se volvió alas y él comenzó a volar a híper velocidad hacia ellos, sin embargo en medio vuelo, él sintió un punzante dolor en su pierna izquierda que lo sostuvo en el suelo. Pero cuando él reviso porque, se sorprendió al ver que era Kurokiba quien lo sostenía en el suelo y que era Sora quien se lo había clavado. Sin embargo lo que más lo aterro fue los ojos de Sora cuando lo vieron. Sus ojos seguían cansados, sin embargo lo que lo aterraba era el terror de no saber lo que Sora pensaba – "¿A dónde vas? Pensé que esta pelea era entre nosotros dos" – él entonces prosiguió a quitarle la espada y partearlo al otro lado de la habitación. Dejando sorprendidos a Nero y Chrome, Sora nunca había peleado de esa forma. Tan fríamente, sin pensar en el enemigo. Sin embargo ellos sintieron una terrible presión. Al ellos ver a Alucard vieron que se había transformado, sus ojos habían tornado completamente rojos, le salieron cuernos, la capa se transformo en alas endemoniadas, sus brazos se habían fusionado con la espada y el anillo y ambas habían tornado rojo vino metálico y sus garras habían crecido y sus colmillos había crecido increíblemente. Esto asusto a Isabella y Chrome. Y aunque no estuviera asustado Nero no dejaba de temblar. Sin embargo Sora no parecía importarle.

Alucard entonces se impulso y agarro a Sora por él cuello pegándolo a una pared, sin embargo a Sora no parecía interesarle, y blandió su espada cortándole el brazo que le estaba agarrando, Alucard entonces se alejo de Sora y la mano que Sora le había cortado se transformo en sangre mientras le salía otra mano a Alucard. Alucard entonces comenzó a lanzar bolas de energías, que destruían todo lo que estaba en su camino.

"¿a quién le apuntas?" – Alucard oyó en su espalda, cuando se volteo vio que era Sora, quien blandió su espada cortándole el pecho, Alucard aterro salto hacia atrás pero Sora apareció frente a él apuñalándolo en el pecho y la presión destruyo el techo. Completamente enojado Alucard voló hacia el cielo y alzo sus manos creando una bola de energía que crecía y crecía a tal nivel que ocupaba el campo de batalla entero. Todos los que lo miraban, tanto humanos y vampiros estaban aterrados, y los reyes estaban preocupados.

"¿Ahora que harás Sora?" – Grito Alucard, quien aun parecía despreocupado – "con tu poca energía espiritual no podrás detener este ataque" – sin embargo Sora sonrió. Él entonces comenzó a liberar energía espiritual, y la cantidad era tan enorme que inclusive todos en el campo de batalla sentía la presión del poder de Sora y se sorprendían por el nivel de poder, inclusive Alucard. Él entonces lanzo la bola de energía a Sora, y mientras más se acercaba más energía se sentía venir, era tanta que empujo a Chrome, Nero e Isabella a la pared más cercana, cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Sora, él blandió a Kurokiba.

"Kuro kizu" – y una ráfaga de energía apareció, tan poderosa que corto por la mitad la bola de energía de Alucard y se acercaba mas y mas a Alucard, quien intento volar hacia atrás para escapar, pero cuando vio Sora estaba ahí – "adiós Alucard" – dijo aterrando a Alucard y blandió su espada nuevamente – "Kuro kizu" – y otra ráfaga de energía del mismo nivel de poder que el otro apareció y Alucard quedo atrapados entre los dos. Sufriendo un terrible dolor. Cuando este se disolvió Alucard estaba completamente herido, uno de sus brazos había desaparecido, su ala derecha le faltaba un pedazo. Él intento volar y escapar pero Sora apareció frente a él alzando a Kurokiba con sus dos manos y lo corto por la mitad. Él cuerpo de Alucard entonces comenzó a convertirse en cenizas negra.

"maldito Sora"- fue lo último que Alucard dijo antes de desaparecer por completo mientras Sora comenzó a caer de espalda, Sora entonces dio una vuelta hacia atrás y cayó en la punta del castillo. Chrome asustada de que Sora hubiese cambiado llamo a Sora. A lo que Sora respondió con su usual sonrisa

…

Luego de la batalla con Alucard. Isabella había desaparecido y Sora, Nero y Chrome estaban en el castillo, sin embargo tuvieron que salir rápidamente de ahí ya que el castillo comenzó a caer, sorprendidos ellos no tuvieron más opción que correr fuera de ahí, Sora entonces agarro las manos de ellos dos y ellos aparecieron en el campo de batalla lejos del castillo, y ellos se quedaron viendo como este caía. Al terminar este de caer Sora sintió que alguien lo tacleaba por la espalda y lo tumbaron al suelo, al él voltearse a ver quién era vio que fue Mary, quien lloraba de felicidad, Sora entonces vio que Eres, Eli y Arietta venían desde lo lejos. Sin embargo antes de estos llegaran fueron interceptados por los reyes y un grupo de soldados, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Sora.

"Sora Chevalier de Vento, estas bajo arresto por traición al planeta Terra lieve" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Chrome entonces iba a protestar, pero Sora la detuvo.

"saben que si quisiera escapar, fácilmente lo haría" – dijo Sora mirando a los 3 reyes. Él entonces le dijo a Mary que lo soltase y se levanto, él entonces alzo ambas manos frente a él y un soldado le puso unos grilletes anti energía espiritual y Sora voluntariamente fue con ellos.

Al día siguiente Sora estaba descansando en su celda, la cual, irónicamente, fue donde Sora conoció a Chrome. Habían programado su ejecución para el día siguiente. Y para que no escapase la celda de Sora había sido reforzada para aguantar los altos niveles de energía espiritual. Ya que Sora era alguien de extremo peligro (según los reyes), no lo dejaban tener visitas. Sin embargo mientras estaba recostado. Sora apareció en su mundo mental, donde Kuro lo esperaba con una sonrisa triste

"¿Así que este es el final?"- le pregunto Kuro a Sora. A lo que Sora asintió – "ha sido un largo viaje ¿no crees?"- y Sora comenzó a reír – "bueno… adiós".

…

Sora estaba durmiendo, cuando llego un grupo de guardias, acompañando al rey Elros. Sora entonces se levanto y ellos abrieron la celda para ponerle sus grilletes. Y Sora los siguió sin hacer fuerza.

Cuando ellos llegaron al lugar de ejecución, Sora pudo ver que los guardias estaban peleando con los ciudadanos, quienes protestaban ante la ejecución de su héroe. A lo lejos Sora podía ver a Chrome, Arietta y Mary, llorando ante esta conmoción, sin embargo por otro lado veía a Eres y Nero quienes estaban aguantándose la ira. Sora entonces sonrió, lo cual hacia mas forzoso verlo, cuando Sora subió al área de ejecución un juez comenzó a hablar.

"Sora Chevalier de Vento. Hoy estamos reunidos para hacer pagar tus pecados ante el reino y el planeta. ¿Cómo te consideras?" – Sora entonces sonrió y respondió culpable, sorprendiendo a todos- "entonces bajo el poder que me han dado los 3 reyes de Terra lieve, eres considerado culpable y serás sometido a ejecución"- entonces Sora se puso de rodillas con la cabeza al frente, entonces el ejecutador llego con una guadaña, él alzo su guadaña y… se oyó una explosión, captando la atención de todos. Cuando ellos miraron de donde venia la explosión vieron a un joven da cabello blanco una katana blanca con pelaje negro apareció frente a ellos. Era Dante

"Así que van a ejecutar a mi hermanito menor" - dijo riendo Dante, sorprendiendo a todos – "antes de eso déjenme quitarle su brazalete" – dijo sorprendiendo a todos. El juez enojado le pregunto quién él era para atreverse a interrumpir la ejecución. Dante entonces respondió algo arrogante – "mi nombre es Dante Lupos Tepes".


End file.
